hope and determination
by yoga5631
Summary: set 8 years after the event of undertale frisk is now 16 years old and she was invited to hope peaks academy as the 'ultimate pacifist' will she succumb to despair or will her determination combined with the hopes of the student help them get out of hope peak academy? fem!frisk rated T cause well danganronpa
1. prologue part 1

**so here we are**

 **but actually there's 5 thing you need to know before you read this:**

 **-it's my first time write a japanese based game fanfic so very sorry if i suck at it XD**

 **-i'm sorry if it's short i don't have much time to write this the next chap will be longer (i think)**

 **-if my grammar is wrong sorry about it (i will try to fix it)**

 **-in this fanfic there will be no reset,load or save kinda stuff :) (for immersive reason)**

 **-reviews are welcomed**

 **and that's about it i guess. enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fourside city**

It was a beautiful day out side the birds are singing flowers are blooming and the sun is shining as bright as it can

and a girl with straight long brown hair and wearing a blue and purple pijama was sleeping soundly on her bed

 _oh how silly i am i haven't introduce my self right? my name is frisk now i'm just your normal everyday schoolgirl_

a figure then teleport inside her room

the figure then get closer to her...

and closer...

closer...

till the figure mouth was right infront her ear

"wake up kiddo" he whispered

"stop it sans" she lazily said

the figure then walk to her windows of her room and open it letting sunshine in

frisk then sit on her bed while her eyes is still adjusting cause of the light

then the figure step out of the darkness and reveal itself as a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie with black shorts and slippers

 _okay i maybe lying when i said that..._

"what is it sans?" she lazily asked

"oh nothing i just want to say that Tori want to 'sea' you" the skeleton called sans punned

 _oh yea this is my uncle/daddy AKA my dunkle, sans_

frisk just give a weak smile at him

"better be quick you wouldn't want to make her wait~" sans said teleporting out

 _okay okay i admit i wasn't your normal everyday schoolgirl_

frisk then walked toward her bathroom at the corner of the room

 _so long story short is when i was 7 years old i have release a bunch of peace loving monster from the underground_

after finishing taking a bath she walked to her wardrobe in the room and put on a blue t shirt with a purple stripes on it and blue jeans and then she walked out of the room

 _they are like a family to me even though they did try to kill me once or twice but i forgive them_

when she finally was out of her room all she see is darkness around him

* * *

 **Frisk house**

"sans? toriel? papyrus?" frisk called "is anyone here?" she called again

just after getting out of her room completely suddenly the lights flash back on

"SURPRISE!" a unison of yelling coem from behind her

she turn around to see all the monster she freed right there with a birthday cake at the middle

 _and i just remembered that this is my 16th birthday_

"happy birthday my child!" a anthromorphic goat lady said

 _oh yea that's toriel my stepmother_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUMAN!" a tall skeleton wearing a steel armor cheered

 _and that is papyrus, sans brother... and my best friend_

"happy birthday dork!" a fish lady with a grin in her face

 _that is Undyne, my personal trainer and friend_

"happy birthday frisk" a yellow creature with a dress said from behind undyne

 _and that is Alphys_

"happy birthday frisk" a large goat man

 _that is Asgore_

"happy birthday" a flower said from a flower pot with a pesimist tone

 _and that is Flowey sadly he hates me_

"you guys prepare this for me?" frisk asked

"sure do kiddo well except for flowey" sans said

Flowey just frown

"thank you all of you" frisk said with a smile

"everything for you dork!" undyne said grinning "now hurry up i want to eat the cake!" undyne said

 _even though the human seem reluctantly to accept the monsters but after asgore have a talk with them they accept them to society and even make a special home for us and now humans and monster live together in this town and that's how my life is_

 _but it all changed today..._

after the cake cutting ceremony everyone is eating the cake

frisk was on the corner of the house eating the cake when suddenly sans come closer to her with a package in his hand

"hey kid here a package for you" sans said giving the package to her

she then open it and it contain a catalog with the word 'hope peak academy' on it with a picture of a giant building below it and a letter

she then open the letter and it reads:

* * *

we at hope peak academy have selected

you as 'the ultimate pacifist' and with great honor we invite you to join us at hope peak academy

in the package you will find a catalog containing everything about our school

your arrival will be expected

signed,  
hope peak headmaster

* * *

"hope peak academy? maybe sans knew something about this.." frisk said

"hey papyrus where's sans?" frisk asked

"i think he went outside with his cake" papyrus said

"thanks" frisk said

* * *

 **outside the house**

frisk walked through the door of her house and see sans who was eating a piece of cake

she then walked to him

"sans do you know anything about hope peak academy?" frisk asked

"why you ask?" sans asked taking a bite at the cake

"well you see i got invited to join them" frisk said

and at that moment sans splatter his food right back out and stare at frisk

"are you saying you got invited to hope peak academy?!" sans asked

"why is that a bad thing?" frisk asked

"on the contrary it's a good thing!" sans said the biggest grin he have

frisk then tilt her head in confusion

"hope peak academy can be said the best school at the whole world it's where the best of the best schooled there. they said if you graduate from it you will be set for life" sans explained

"wow really?" frisk asked

"let's go tell the other" sans said pulling her arms

* * *

after explaining it to Toriel and the others

 _of course after hearing Sans talk about the school i was excited to join_

"WHAAAAAAAAA?" Undyne said with her mouth gaping

"that's great!" Toriel said

everyone was cheering and congratulating Frisk

"but i heard that the school is in japan" Asgore said

"don't worry too much Asgore i'm pretty sure frisk can talk Japanese after all frisk always watch anime with us!" Undyne said with a grin

"LET'S HELP YOU PACK!" papyrus said pulling frisk hand to her room who was followed by Undyne and Alphys

* * *

 **few hours later**

 **Fourside airport**

everyone was there as Frisk was about to enter a flight bridge

"we will miss you kiddo" Sans said

"HUMAN PLEASE RETURN SOON!" Papyrus said with tears in his eye socket

"paps are you crying?" Sans asked

"*hic* *hic* no.." Papyrus said

"stay away from strangers..." Toriel said

"hoe you suceed frisk" alphys said

"hey dork don't forget to bring souvenir too for me and Alphys when you come back!" Undyne said hugging Alphys whilst grinning

"good luck frisk" asgore said

"flight to tokyo is ready please all passenger enter the bridge" a voice in the intercom said

"i guess this is my flight..." frisk said

she then hug all of them

it feels like it was forever before she let go

she then walked away with her duffle bag

"will do!" frisk said

"ha ha frisk you are so gulible" a voice said in frisk head

 _oh yea i forgot one thing the one who talk in my head is chara well you could say she's crazy and almost make me commit genocide_

"shut up chara" frisk mutter as he enter the bus to the plane with her duffle bag on her back

"oh i wonder what will happen there" chara said before laughing maniacally

frisk just ignore her and board her plane

as her plane take off he could see Toriel and the other waving goodbye at her

"i promise i will be back soon..." frisk mutter as the the plane leave Fourside city and made it way to Japan

* * *

 **so that's it for now so what do you think?**

 **-good**

 **-bad**

 **-worst**

 **-despair?**


	2. prologue final

**time to continue!**

* * *

 **Tokyo city**

frisk was sitting next to the window when a voice come out form the itnercom

"closing in on tokyo please fasten seatbelt as the plane lands" it said

frisk then look out of the window and see tokyo

"so this is tokyo" frisk said

"huh never though it look like this" chara said "i wonder what it look like if i paint it red.." she said

frisk just ignore her and fasten her seatbelt as the plane lands

* * *

 **Tokyo airport**

after grabbing her bag she went outside the airport to found a car with the hope peak logo waiting for her

"frisk-chan i assume?" the driver asked in english

frisk who was suprised just nod

she enter the car and the driver then followed on the front seat

"so first time in japan huh?" the driver asked

frisk then nod

"don't worry hope peak academy will took care of you" the driver said

frisk just stare with a happy expression to the city around her

* * *

 **Hope peak academy gates**

the driver then drop frisk on the gates of the school

"just go inside" the driver said

"Thank you" frisk said

frisk was about to walk inside when she see another kid about her age walked toward the school

He has spiky, desaturated brown hair and He wears a green hoodie, an open black jacket, black jeans, and red sneakers with white sock with a paper in his hand

he then took notice at frisk who was staring at him

"oh hi there are you a student here too?" he asked her

"y-yes" frisk answered

"oh hi there my name is Makoto, Makoto Naegi" he introduce himself with his hand out

"my name is F-frisk" she said shaking his hand

"what is your ultimate?" makoto asked

"uhm uhmmm ultimate pacifist?" she asked

"well it's better than mine" makoto said

"what is yours?" frisk asked

"i got the ultimate luck.." makoto said showing the piece of paper from his hand to frisk "the school pull out a lottery and they got my name" maoto continued

"to be honest i can't know if i will make it here" he said frowning

"i know how you feel" she said "to be honest i don't know if i can make it here too since i heard it was where the best of the best gather" she continued

they both just stare at each other before makoto break the silence

"hey come on let's get in it's getting hot here" makoto said making frisk snap back to reality

"y-yea sure" she said walking in

but as soon as they walked through the gates frisk feel a sharp pain in her head

then darkness filled her vision

* * *

 **classroom**

"hey frisk wake up" chara voice can be heard

...

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"chara yelled

chara yelling jolted frisk to the real world

"great you're up" chara said

"ugh what happen?" frisk asked looking around and realize that she is sleeping on a student table and that the windows to the class was closed with a metal plate

"i don't know why but i can't remember a thing" chara said

frisk just shook her head and looked around

"look like we are in a classroom" she said

"duh! but it's more like a prison here" chara said

frisk then took notice of a pamphlet on the table

she then open it and see that it was handmade and the handwriting is terrible

frisk can't even understand the handwriting

"ch-" frisk was about to ask chara

"nope not even a clue" chara answered before she can ask

frisk just frowned at chara answer

the only thing that she can read on the pamphlet is:

meet up at the main hall at 8 PM!

"guess i should go there" frisk said getting out of the class

* * *

 **school hall**

everything was green on the hallway and all the windows are closed with metal plates

"i am starting to like this place already" chara said

frisk just ignore her and keep following directions to the main hall

she eventually arrive at a red door and she took a deep breath and opened it

* * *

 **main hall**

inside the hall frisk a group of high school student who stare at frisk when she enter the room

"woah is she the last student?" a girl with tanned skin and brown hair and a ponytail asked

"she's must be it" a guy who have dark brown extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large dreadlocks said

"so that's make 15 of us such a weird number" a fat student said

"ummm h-hello everyone my name is frisk" she introduce "so-sorry if i'm late" she said

"wait don't tell me that you wake up in a classroom too" one of them said

"how did you know?" she asked

"that's how all of us ended here" one of them said

just then the door opened and makoto enter

"okay 16 of us" the fat student said

"makoto!" frisk said

"frisk? i see you already get here before me" makoto said

"do you remember anything after we step into this school?" frisk asked

"i only remember taht after stepping foot on the school i pass out" makoto explained

"same for all of us" one of the students said

"ok then now i must ask you 2 a question" a student waering a white uniform with a red band on his left hand

makoto and frisk jsut look at him with a confused look

"WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE? IT'S SAID ON THE PAMPHLET THAT YOU MUST ARRIVE AT 8 PM!" he said in a mad tone

frisk and makoto just sweatdrop at him

"dude what the hell? we are all stuck in here and yet you still goes mad at them cause they are late?" a student with orange spiky hair and a goatee asked

"hey i got an idea! why not introduce our self to them?" the girl with the red track suit said enthusiastically

"really? we don't have time for that!" one of the student who was wearing a black overcoat worn open over a white A-shirt

"it is not wise to go without knowing each other you know?" a girl wearing a a white blouse, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down

"you do have a point" a girl wearing a black cardigan over a white dress shirt and a a red miniskirt with pink hair said

"i guess we should" frisk said

frisk then come closer to the student

"my name is Makoto Naegi" makoto introduce

"i'm frisk" frisk said

"sup my name is Yasuhiro Hagakure!" the one with dreadlocks introduce

"i am Hifumi Yamada!"the fat student introduce

"Kiyotaka Ishimura!" the one with the uniform introduce

"Junko Enoshima!" the pink haired girl intorduce

"ummmm Chihiro Fujisaki" a girl student introduce shyly

"Celestia Ludenberg" the one in the white blouse said

"i am Mondo Owada!" the one wearing the overcoat said

"Leon Kuwata!" the orange haired student said

"hi i'm Aoi Asahina!" the red track suit girl introduce

"Sakura Ogami" a giant introduce introduce

"t-t-Toko Fukawa" a girl on the back of the crowd said

"Byakuya Togami" a student wearing a black suit said with an annoyed face

"Kyoko Kirigiri" a girl wearing a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie with a short skirt

"hi there i'm Sayaka Maizono" a blue haired girl introduce

makoto then jolt when hearing her name

"wait sayaka?" Makoto asked

"hm? oh makoto" sayaka said "it's good to see a familiar face here" she said smiling

"look like old flame reignite" chara said

frisk just ignore her

"wait you remember?" makoto asked

"of course i did we went to junior high school for 3 years" sayaka said

"it's true but i don't think you will remember someone as me" makoto said scratching his head

"of course not how could i not remember?" sayaka asked

"oh yea and this is frisk" makoto said

"oh nice to meet you frisk" sayaka said

"me too!" frisk said

after the introduction a voice come out from the speakers

"okay okay that's enough introduction it's time for you to start your school life here!" a voice from the speakers said

"wha?" leon asked

"go to the gym to start i will be waiting for you there puhuhuhuhuhuhu" the voice said before the speakers turned off

"guess we should go there" yasuhiro said

"of course we have to" aoi said

"it's time to know what is going on here" byakuya said walking out from the main hall

one by one the students star leaving the main hall

"guess we should go too right?" frisk asked walking out with makoto and sayaka

* * *

 **gym**

everyone already gathered at the gym to see there is a stage on the middle of the room with a podium

"puhuhuhuhu look like everyone here" the voice said

"cmon show yourself!" mondo yelled

"eager i see very well then" the voice said `

then the room goes quiet for a moment

then a little bear with black and white paint come out from behind the podium

"a stuffed toy?" chihiro asked

"I AM NOT STUFFED TOY!" the bear yelled shocking everyone

"WAHHHHH IT JUST TALK!" hifumi yelled

"what is this?" chara asked

"anyway back to the topic first off i am not a stuffed toy my name is... monokuma! the principal of this school! pleased to meet you all!" he announced as he was jumping off the podium

"WAHHHH IT JUST MOVE!" hifumi yelled

monokuma just ignore him and continue his speech

"now that we made progress i want to announced that you are the hope of this world! and it is my duty to help you get settle here" monokuma continued

"say what?" mondo said

"as for the time you will be living here... there is none!" monokuma said shocking everyone

"wh-what the heck?!" frisk asked

"living the rest of our life here?" chihiro asked

"this guy is annoying" chara said

"what the hell is this?!" junko asked

"there is no way..." toko said

"then those metal plates.. are they made for keeping us here?!" makoto asked

"correcto mundo! so you can yell and scream all you want but nobody will come..." monokuma said

"this is a joke right?" leon asked

"if what you are saying is true it isn't possible for us to live in this school forever" celeste said

"well if you want to leave there is one way..." monokuma said

"well what is it?" byakuya asked

"well.. if you want to leave then you must..." monokuma paused

"KILL SOMEONE!' monokuma yelled

"WHAT?!" everyone except monokuma and kyoko asked in shock

"i'm starting to like this bear..."chara said

"i don't care how you do it you can kill whatever way you can drowning,stabbing,choking,beating i don't care!" monkuma said

"are you kidding me?!" leon asked

"isn't it fun to see the people who carries hope across the world suddenly kill each other? isn't it so full of despair?" monokuma said with a large grin

"what the hell stop the bullcrap and let us out!" hifumi said in rage

"bullcrap?"monokuma said making hifumi stopped "what do you mean 'bullcrap'?" monokuma asked in a sinister tone "let me make it much more clearer for you... from now on this school is your world,your society,your everything! you can do whatever you want with it so feel free to go wild!" he explained

"kill someone huh? you are going pass the line here buddy even if it's a joke it's not funny" mondo said standing infront of him

"a joke huh? like that hair of yours?" monokuma asked

mondo then grab monokuma and lift him

"what did you say?!" mondo asked "i will tear you apart!" he said clenching his fist

"AHHHH violence toward the school principal is go against the school regulations!" monokuma said in panic

monokuma eyes then starting to beep

"what the?" mondo asked

"this is bad! throw him away!" kyoko yelled

"wh-"mondo said

"he's goin to explode soon~~~" chara said

frisk then realise

"it's a bomb!" frisk yelled

"b-bomb?" mondo asked in shock

he then throw it away as it explode in the air

everyone stare in shock at the scene of the explosion

"w-what the hell?" leon asked

"is it dead?" chihiro asked closing in on the scene

"dead?! ha! far from that!" a voice yelled behind them

they turn around to see monokuma standing on the podium

"what the?!" taka asked

"listen i'm in a good mood today so i will let this one slide" Monokuma said "but... if you break anymore school regulations..." he continued "your fate will not be good" he said as his eye flash red "and that conclude the welcome ceremony! goodbye! adios! and have a lovely time!" Monokuma said disappearing from the stage

silence fills the air

"i-is he serious?" Aoi asked

"that's not what matters now..." Byakuya answered "what's matter is that anyone is thinking of killing?" he asked

Byakuya question left everyone in pure silence staring at each other with a suspicious look

"he he this is going to be interesting..." Chara said

* * *

 **and that conclude this chap folks**

 **next chap will probably be out in 4 or 5 days**

 **see ya!**


	3. chapter 1 : to survive (daily)

**and we are back**

* * *

 **gym**

"wh-what are you saying?" aoi asked

"you heard me.." byakuya said

just as he said that a metal box drop down from the ceiling through a hatch

and the tv turned on wiht monokuma in it

"sorry but i forgot about your e handbooks! it will prove to be most crucial to your life in this school and don't worry about picking the wrong one cause once you turn it on it will display your name... enjoy!" monokuma said

the students open the box and take their e handbook

after everyone already taken their e hand book they all turn them on

frisk turn on the handbook it display her name after that the main screen appears and frisk choose school regulations

frisk then read the school regulations:

1\. students may only reside in the school leaving the campus is an unacceptable use of time

frisk just frown looking at it

2\. at 10.00 AM and 7.00 PM after nighttime is activated part of the school will be in lockdown so please practice caution

frisk then see the next rule

3\. sleeping anywhere other then the dormitory will be punished accordingly

she then move on to the next

4\. at minimal restriction the students are free to explore hope peak academy to their hearts content

and the next...

against headmaster monokuma is strictly prohibited any actions such as destroying the property of the school is prohibited too

but frisk eyes went wide when she see the next rule

6\. those who kill a fellow student will become 'blackened' and graduate but if and only if they are not discovered

"blackened? wha?" frisk mutters

"hmmm this sure in interesting" chara said

and that was the end of the school regulations

she then look around and see a grim expression at all of the students

"well then standing here won't do anything! i suggest we go around and look for a way out" kiyotaka suggested

"very well then i will go alone" byakuya said

"hey dude! it's not cool you acting like this seeing the situation we in" mondo said standing infront of him

"what are you going to do? plankton?" byakuya asked

"are you asking for a beating?!" mondo asked cracking his fist

just then frisk feel a sharp pain in her head

"frisk?" sayaka asked

soon all of them put their attention on frisk

"what is happening to her?" aoi asked

"are you okay?" sakura asked

frisk then grab her head tighter and collapse to her knees

and then everything went dark

* * *

 **unknown place**

frisk was in the middle of a dark room

"wh-where am i?" she asked

infront of her 3 buttons appear in an orange color

SAVE,LOAD,RESET

"maybe i can change all of this like i used to!" frisk said as her hand begin to shift toward the RESET button

but as soon as her hands get close the 3 buttons went gray like the orange paint got hit by water

when frisk hand touches the RESET

nothing happened..

"what? why?" frisk asked

she then continue of pressing the button for 5 minutes straight

nothing happened

"why?!" frisk asked frustrated

soon frisk feel the sharp pain from earlier and then collapse again

* * *

 **dormitory**

frisk opened her eyes as consciousness flows back to her

"uh waht happen? where am i?" frisk asked

"are you okay?" sayaka asked with makoto next to her

frisk then realise that she is on a bed

"i think so... what happen?" frisk asked sitting on her bed

"you pass out on the gym so we and sakura brought you here" sayaka said

frisk then remember it

"okay but where are we?" frisk asked

"at your room. monokuma give each of us a room at the dormitory" makoto said

"and here is your key" sayaka asked giving frisk the key to her room

"thanks" frisk said

"no worries" sayaka said

"oh and everyone is told to gather at the dining hall want to go there now?" makoto said exiting the room with sayaka

"i will come as soon as i get my bearings my head still hurts" frisk said

"okay" sayaka said closing the door

after they left she hear chara talking to her

"so i guess resetting din't work huh?" chara asked

"i don't understand. this never happen before" frisk said

"well so i guess we are stuck here" chara said

frisk then stand up and walked toward the dining hall

* * *

 **dining hall**

as frisk walked in she see that everyone was gathered around on a giant table on the middle on the hall

"hey there's frisk!" aoi said pointing to her

"are you okay?" sakura asked

"i'm- i'm okay just got a little sick that's all..." frisk answered

"ok so i guess that's everyone" hifumi said

"very well now we can start our first class meeting!" kiyotaka said "let's exchange information about the result of our investigation of this school" he continued

"well first off i try kicking down those metal plates but it won't come down those things are real.." mondo said

"well me and sakura found out that the stair to the second floor is blocked by shutters" aoi said

"i discovered that the bathhouse and the storage room is locked and also the stair to the second floor of the dorm is locked..." hifumi said

"well then that conclude that we can only explore the first floor of the school" kyoko pointed out

"also the fridge from the kitchen is well stocked" chihiro said

"jeez with 15 people? i wonder how long those food will last..." leon said

"don't worry monokuma said that the food is resupplied every day" chihiro said

"wait you met him?" junko asked

"he only show up to tell me that" chihiro said

kiyotaka then nod

"i see and is there anything else to report?" he asked

"what is the point of investigating?" toko asked "we haven't found the one behind all of this nor a way out from this school" toko said

"but we can confirm one thing: that we are all trapped here like mouse in a cage" celeste said

"that din't help at all" frisk said sweatdropping

"well you do hear monokuma earlier if you want to get out of here you need to kill someone..." byakuya said

"it's not funny!" junko said

"there must be something we can do..." makoto said

"adapt" celeste said

"wh-what?" sayaka asked

"do you mean accept the fact that we are going to live here for the rest of our life?" leon asked

"that's exactly what i'm saying" celeste said smiling

"again not helping" frisk said

"no way i can live here forever!" yasuhiro said

"is there really no way out?" frisk wonder

"but i want to enforce one thing" celeste said

everyone then turn their attention to celeste

"in the school regulations there is something called nighttime... i want to suggest we add our own rule..." celeste said

"and what is that rule?" hifumi asked

"that we are not allowed to go outside our room past night time.." celeste said

"why?"toko asked

"well isn't it obvious?" celeste said "without that rule the mean we have to spend the rest of our nights cowering in fear worrying that for our lives might be at frisk"

the whole room goes quiet hearing celeste

"that's why i hope you all will cooperate to this rule" celeste said

"is there anything else?" kiyotaka asked

"i think all of us already said what we want" byakuya said

"then that concludes today meeting!" kiyotaka said

one by one they leave the dining hall back to their rooms

* * *

 **frisk room**

frisk enter her room and looked around try searching around the room

first she went to the shelf next to the bed and on the last shelf she found a sewing kit

just then monokuma appeared out of nowhere

"do you like it?" monokuma asked

frisk was startled when she see monokuma standing behind her

"why the heck are you here?" frisk asked

"no greetings? oh that make me sad" monokuma said ducking his head "well i just here to tell you something i already told everyone except you so don't worry about the others... so first off on the shelf you might find a sewing kit but for the boys i change it to a toolbox" monokuma

"and how was that supposed to be useful?" frisk asked

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" he yelled shocking frisk

frisk just went silence

"and next off the girls bathroom have lock on them so don't worry abut anyone peeping! and the rooms are completely soundproof so don't worry about noisy neighbors and that is all may you enjoy your school life here!" monokuma said disappearing

"that bear is starting to annoy me" chara said

just then there's a knock on her room door

frisk walked to it and opened it to see makoto with sayaka next to him

"makoto! sayaka!" frisk said

"hey we want to go explore the school you want to come?" makoto asked

"we though you could use a tour since you pass out when most of us explore this school" sayaka said

"y-yea sure" frisk said

"okay! let's go!" sayaka cheered

* * *

 **2 days later**

 **diner hall**

everyone was gathered at the dining hall for the daily meeting

"we have been searching for 2 days and yet there's seem to be now way out of here" leon said

then everyone on the room except for kyoko,celeste, and byakuya let out a tired sigh

just then monokuma appeared and jump on the table

"my my why haven't anybody killing anybody?" monokuma said sounding depressed

"like hell we are going to kill each other!" mondo said

then monokuma seem to be struck by something

"of course no one killing each other! i forgot the main recipe for a murder!" monokuma exclaimed

"main recipe for murder?" makoto asked

"a motive!" monokuma answered "oh yea i guess you better go to the AV room i have a present waiting for you there... it's a surprise!" monokuma said disappearing

the whole room was filled with silence

"what did he mean 'motive'?" frisk asked

"well we are not going to find out by standing here" byakuya said walking out of the dining hall

"guess we should go to the AV room" sayaka said

"i got a bad feeling about this" yasuhiro said

* * *

 **AV room**

the room consist a large number of video players with in the middle of the class was a large tv screen

inside they see a box on the middle of the room

in the box they see a CD with each of their name

frisk grab her's just like the rest took theirs

"guess we should watch it" makoto said

all of them then sit on one of the AV monitor to watch it

frisk then sit on one of the monitors and insert her disc and put on the headsets

* * *

the video then start up

on the video was all of her family and friends

and then sans grab the camera and start to showing it around

"sup kiddo? it's me sans just want want to say that congratulated you to be accepted to hope peak academy and i brought everyone this time... like mettaton and others" sans said from the vid

sans then turn the camera around and give it to mettaton

"frisk darling hope you are doing well there" mettaton said

"IS THAT THE HUMAN?" papyrus voice can be heard

the camera then shift to papyrus face

"HUMAN I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY THERE BUT IF YOU MISS ME REMEMBER THIS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS BE RIGHT BESIDE YOU" papyrus said

the camera keep recording and then the camera shook to toriel

"frisk? we hope you are happy there" toriel said

the camera then shift to undyne

"sup dork?! if someone bullies you jsut call me and i will come there and make sure they will lay on the hospital" undyne said cracking her fist

the camera then show that all of the monster from the underground sitting together, like a family photo

"HOPE YOU COME BACK SOON!" all of them yelled together

frisk then smile seeing everyone was waiting for her back home

but then the video cut to static shocking frisk back to reality

but when she see the next photo her eye went wide

the video then show frisk house destroyed and filled with dusts

"n-no way" frisk said with her hand in her mouth covering a gasp

the video then cut to static

showing another part of the house but this room was different it was filled with blue spears stuck on the walls

then static again

this time it show the front of her house burning

* * *

frisk then immediately take off the headsets and looked around

she see that the other have the same expression as she is

"that video was awesome" chara said

"wh-what is happening?" aoi asked

"what is this video?!" mondo asked

"no nonononononononono this can't be happening..." sayaka said crying in the corner

just then the large tv screen turn on and monokuma is in it

"are you happy with the gift?" he asked

"what do you want from us?" kyoko asked in a calmed tone

"what do i want with you? well the answer is simple" he answered "i want you to feel despair..." monokuma said with his tone go dark

after he said that sayaka burst out of the room crying

"sayaka!" makoto yelled chasing after her

"is that video real?" frisk wondered

"i wish it was" chara said

frisk then followed the others to where makoto calmed sayaka and head back to her room

* * *

 **later that night...**

 **it was 8.00 PM**

frisk was about to sleep when she hears knocking

she opened it and see sayaka infront of her

"sayaka? waht are you doing here?" frisk asked

"frisk can i ask you to come to my room later?" sayaka asked

"why?" frisk asked

"i want to talk to someone and you seem perfect to talk to" sayaka said

"of course then" frisk said

"okay then i will see you later..." sayaka said getting inside her room

after she close the door to her room frisk feel a sharp pain in her head and pass out again

"sorry frisk but i got some killing to do" chara said grinning

* * *

 **the next morning**

 **frisk room**

frisk awaken by the sound of monokuma talking about how the night time is over

"uhhh my head" frisk said

"morning!" chara said

"is it already morning?" frisk asked

"yea you overslept yesterday" chara said

"oh no sayaka.." frisk though "i should sorry to her later" she mutter

frisk then stand up from the bed

"oh yea the meeting" frisk said

she then walked outside the room and walked toward the dining hall

* * *

 **dining hall**

everyone was there except for one person, sayaka..

"uhh where is sayaka?" frisk asked

"i though she was with you" makoto said

"maybe she's sick or something" aoi siad

but then frisk back feel heavy like a wave of uneasiness crawling on her

"we need to check on her!" frisk said

"i'm coming too!" makoto said

and they both run to the room area

* * *

 **sayaka room**

once makoto open the door with sayaka sign on it

once they both open the door they see a mess like 2 people fighting

"what happen here?"

they looked around for sayaka and they finally reached the bathroom door

makoto was about to open it but then frisk back him off

"let me open it" frisk said in a scared tone

makoto then nod and step back

but once frisk opened it she wasn't ready to see what's behind it...

it was sayaka dead on the middle of the bathroom

makoto then screamed and then fainted

soon the whole students came rushing in

"what hap-" aoi asked but then see sayaka and covers her mouth

"s-sayaka dead?" chihiro said

just then monokuma face appeared at a tv screen

"a body have been discovered! please come to the gym for a special announcement puhuhuhuhuhu" monokuma said

"so someone have killed sayaka huh?" leon said

"damn even with the rule of not going out after night time it still happens!" mondo said

"we will worry about that later first off we need to get to the gym" kyoko said

"sakura can you please carry makoto?" frisk asked

"what happen to him?" sakura asked

"he fainted when he see sayaka body" frisk said

"very well" she said grabbing makoto body and walking to the gym with frisk

* * *

 **later...**

 **gym**

everyone at the gym with makoto unconscious on the bench

"is he okay?" chihiro asked

just as she said that makoto eyes open

"what happen?" he ask sitting up

"you fainted in your room so i ask sakura to bring you here" frisk said

then makoto eyes went wide

"sayaka! where is she?!" makoto asked

"makoto calm down" kiyotaka said

"but sayaka-"

"sayaka is dead" byakuya said

makoto then calmed down hearing that

just then monokuma appeared on the podium

"hello there!" monokuma greeted

"you- you killed sayaka!" makoto accused

"what? i'm not the killer you can trust me on that! scout's honor!" monokuma said

"then if it isn't you then it must be..." celeste said

"one of you!" monokuma said

the students then look at each other with suspicion

"who killer sayaka please confess now!" kiyotaka said

"you idiot you think the culprit just going to admit it like that?" mondo asked

"AHEM can i have your attention please?" monokuma asked

the group then went silence

"now that the killer is on it's way to graduation there's only one thing that stand in it's way..." monokuma said

"you are referring to rule number 6 are you?" kyoko asked

"correcto mundo! now the meaning of the rule is simple... after a short amount of time we will have a class trial!" monokuma said

"a class trial?" frisk asked

monokuma then nods

"yes a class trial! in it you have to pick who is the killer and if you guess correctly then the killer get punished! but.. if you guess wrong..." monokuma said "you all will be punished and the killer walked free!" he continued

"wh-what the hell?!" mondo asked

"waht do you mean by punished?" hifumi asked

"my my well think of it as an execution!" monokuma said

"e-execution?!" chihiro asked

"that's right so if you guess right the killer dies but if you guess wrong~~~ then all of you will be killed! how fun is that?!" monokuma asked

"what the hell?! why should we solve her murder?!" junko asked

"what?" monokuma asked

"why should we take part in it? cause i don't want to be in it!" junko said

"how selfish!" monokuma exclaimed

"look who's talking!" junko said

"oh my my i cower at the evil standing before me..." monokuma said "but i won't give up! i will fight to the end!" monokuma said showing his claws

he then charge at junko who just step on him

"there happy?" junko asked

"puhuhuhuhu i think you forget something" monokuma said making junko surprised

"i'm pretty sure that in the rules i tell you that violence against headmaster monokuma is phrohibited right?" monokuma said just as a sirene rang on the room "activate summoning spell-" monokuma said

frisk realise this and then run to junko

"save me spear of gungnir!" monokuma said

frisk then pull junko away from him as spears summon from the ground to where she is earlier

"wh-what?" junko asked

"eh? look like you got lucky and because today is a good day for me i will let you walk free this time" monokuma said but the next time you broke the school regulations... then these spears will be all over your body" monokuma said in a dark tone "and that's all and no wi will leave you to your investigating see you on the class trial!" monokuma said disappearing

"th-thank you" junko said

"don't worry about it" frisk said

"then i guess we can now investigate sayaka murder" byakuya said

"oh yea i almost forgot!" monokuma said reappearing "here!" monokuma said

their handbooks then ringed and there was a message in it

"what is this?" makoto asked looking at the handbooks

"i called it the 'monokuma file'! it contain any forensic report of miss sayaka death puhuhuhuhu" monokuma said disappearing

 _and so it begins_

 _the beginning of some_ _thing terrible_

* * *

 **and so that's it for this chap**

 **and yes i did alter some cases and outcomes cause i think junko need more time to live i mean it sad that she died first right?**

 **so i guess i will let her live for the time being ;)**

 **bye!**


	4. chapter 1 :to survive (inv)

**okay now for the investigation**

* * *

 **gym**

all of the student was busy looking at the monokuma file

it reads:

miss sayaka is killed with a single stab wound to the abdomen  
her right wrist is noted to be broken possibly from the struggle

miss sayaka body was found in makoto naegi bathroom  
and that the estimated time of death is between 1 AM to 2 AM

Additional note : it is seem that miss sayaka was striked twice

"hmm look at where sayaka died" celeste said breaking the silence

the other then start to look at makoto with suspicious look

"makoto care to explain?" mondo asked

"wait i din't do it!" makoto said

"then why is she dead in your room?" aoi asked

"we switched room because she was scared" makoto answered

"is that it? sounds like nonsense to me" leon said

"you all think i did it?" makoto asked

"why wouldn't we?" byakuya asked

"i-i don't think makoto kill sayaka" frisk said

"what? are you blind?!it said right here that she was killed in makoto room!" leon said

"but we can't be sure that she died there right? maybe the killer want to frame makoto for the murder..." frisk said

"it is too fast to jump into conclusions like this it's better if we look at the crime scene throughly first" kyoko said

"r-right!" chihiro said

one by one the student leave the gym leaving makoto with frisk

"come on let's go to the crime scene.." frisk said

"f-frisk why did you believe in me?" makoto asked

"hm?" frisk asked

"even though everyone was against me you still believe in me why?" makoto asked

"well because i can't believe you killed sayaka i mean you two are friends right? and i see the way you two talk to each other... that's why i believe you din't kill sayaka" frisk answered

...

"cmon let's see the crime scene" frisk said

"huh? oh right" makoto said

* * *

 **makoto room**

inside they see kyoko examining the scene while mondo and sakura standing there

"mondo? what are you doing here?" frisk asked

"i was put to guard duty with sakura here just in case the killer decide to come back and destroy evidences" mondo said

"i see.." frisk said

she then look around and see a sword laying on the ground

"why is there a sword here?" frisk asked

"well me and sayaka think it would be best to have something for self defense so i take the sword from the gym" makoto answered

"okay" frisk said

frisk then approach the bathroom

makoto just close his eyes

"i will go check the body you can stay here if you want" frisk said

"no i must see it for myself" makoto said

"very well then" frisk said entering the bathroom

* * *

 **bathroom**

makoto seem to be bracing as he look sayaka body

"are you okay?" frisk asked

"i'm fine but how can you be so calm at time like this?" makoto asked

"cause panicking isn't going to do anything..." frisk said

"huh?" makoto wonder

they both got closer to the body

"look like the murder weapon is a kitchen knife judging by look of it" makoto said

"look like the monokuma file was right her right wrist seem to be broken and there is a gold kind of paint here" frisk said

"what is this?" makoto asked moving her body an inch

after moving the body it was reveal a code

'11037'

"what is that a code or something?" frisk asked

"hey are you guys done back there?" mondo asked

"yea we are done" frisk said

"really?" makoto asked

"i think we got all we can get here" frisk said

* * *

 **makoto room**

"i think we should split up here..." frisk said

"why?" makoto asked

"to uncover more clues of course i will go to chihiro and asked if that code mean anything and go to the kitchen while you check the trash room try to see is there anything unusual there" frisk said

"okay then" makoto said

"see you later" frisk said walking away

"so detective frisk where are we going?" chara asked

frisk ignored her as usual

* * *

 **dining hall (frisk side)**

frisk enter the room to see aoi standing there

"aoi?" frisk asked

"huh? oh frisk" aoi said

"excuse me" frisk said

frisk then walked to the kitchen

* * *

 **kitchen**

frisk looked around and see that the kitchen knife sets to be missing 2 knife

"2 knife missing?" frisk asked "why would the killer need two?" frisk wonders

she then looked around more but come up empty

"maybe that's all i can get here" frisk said walking out

* * *

 **dining hall**

as frisk was about to exit the room...

"frisk! i just remembered something!" aoi said

"you do?" frisk asked

she then nods

"i remember that someone went to get the kitchen knife last night" aoi said

"who was it?" frisk asked

"it was sayaka!" aoi said

"what?!" frisk asked

"sayaka was the one who took the knife i'm sure of it!" aoi said

"when did you see her?" she asked

"well i think it's about 11.00 PM if you don;t believe me ask sakura she was with me" aoi said

"okay then thank you" she said walking out from the room

* * *

 **trash room (makoto side)**

"okay hifumi can you please unlock this?" makoto asked

"okay! but if you try to destroy evidence i will stop you!" hifumi said

makoto then took notice of the broken glass orb on the ground and a burned piece of a shirt

"what the?" hifumi asked

"what?" makoto asked

"i swore i turn off the incinerator last night!" hifumi said

"wait you mean last night the incinerator was off?" makoto asked

"yes i turn it off after my shift is finished it was at 10.00 PM" hifumi explained

"interesting..." makoto said

"maybe i should check sayaka room..." makoto wonder

"thank you hifumi i should get going right now so bye!" makoto said

* * *

 **sayaka room**

makoto looked around the room again and see something on the trash can

"hmmm this is the disc monokuma give to us..." makoto said

"maybe i should look what's inside maybe that will help me" makoto said walking out of the room

* * *

 **main hall (frisk side)**

frisk enter the room and see yasuhiro,junko and chihiro standing at the hall

"chihiro!" frisk called

"f-frisk?" chihiro asked

"i need to ask you something..." frisk said

"hm?" chihiro wonders

"does the number '11037' mean anything to you?" frisk asked

chihiro seem to be thinking

"no sadly it doesn't ring a bell sorry" chihiro said

"don't worry you din't know" frisk said

frisk then walk away

* * *

 **outside the AV room**

frisk was walking toward the dorm when he see makoto watching something on the AV room

"makoto?" frisk wonder

in the screen she see sayaka concert and then suddenly the screen cut to static and it reveal that the whole band was unconscious with sayaka missing on the middle and a monokuma face on the tv screen

frisk was about to enter when suddenly

BING BONG DING DONG

monokuma then appear on the nearby tv

"i am tired of waiting let us strat the class trial! head to the red door on the first floor and enter it!" he annouced

and then the tv cut to static

makoto then exit the AV room and saw frisk

"oh frisk what did you find out?" makoto asked

"well..."

frisk told him everything she knew about the case

"well in my case..." makoto said

makoto then give all the info he had to frisk

"so that's all we can get?" frisk asked

"yes sadly" makoto said

"ok now let's go to the red room" frisk said

* * *

 **red room**

frisk grab the handle and open it

inside they see everyone was there and an elevator behind them

"i guess that's all of us" kiyotaka said

just then like on cue monokuma appaeared

"well well look lik everyone is here" monokuma said

"let's just get this over with" junko said

"my my impatient are we? very well! just enter the elevator and we can begin" monokuma said

and then he disappeared again

"let's go" byakuya said entering the elevator

soon everyone was in the elevator and it start it descend

* * *

after what seem like forever the elevator stopped

 **courtroom**

the students exit the elevator to see 17 stands being put into circles

"oh everyone is here" monokuma said

"when do we start?" toko asked

"jsut stand at your designated table and we can start!" monokuma said

as soon as they stepped on the designated stand...

"everything is on set! that mean we can begin... OUR FIRST CLASS TRIAL!" monokuma said

 _and so it begin_

 _a deadly betrayal_

 _a deadly deception_

 _a deadly... class trial!_

* * *

 **ta da! 2 chap in one whew not i'm beary beary tired so i guess the trial have to be tommorow!**

 **see ya!**


	5. chapter 1 :to survive (trial)

**let's do this!**

 **and sorry for the delay i just finish the second game :) it was epic!**

 **can't wait for the new anime release in july**

* * *

 **courtroom**

"welcome to the court room!" monokuma said "do you like it?" monkuma asked

"why are there 17 stands?" kyoko asked

"oh that i just added it just for naught!" he answered

"and what the hell is with the picture?" junko asked pointing to a picture of sayaka on a pole being crossed with red markers

"well just because they are dead do

 _class trial_

 _ALL RISE!_

"wait before we start i'm going to give all of you a quick rundown of how the class trial worked.." monokuma explained "in trial you all must figure out 'whodunnit'! after some time there will be a voting session and if you pick the right culprit.. you all live but if you guess wrong the killer will graduate and leave this school in one piece while the other are executed!" monokuma annouced

"very well shall we get started?" celeste asked

"start the discussion!" monokuma said

"well first off we can conclude that miss sayaka death was at the bathroom..." mondo said

"wait wasn't she was killed at makoto room first?" junko asked

"that can't be because if she was killed at the the bedroom there should be blood right?" frsik answered

"and there aren't any blood in the room" kyoko said

"so we can surely said that sayaka was killed in the bathroom" byakuya said

"heck why are we having this trial it was sure makoto the culprit right?" leon asked

"i don't think it was already time to justify that makoto the killer yet" kyoko said

"ye-yea she's right" frisk said

"why the hell are we talking about this it was clear as day that makoto the killer!" toko said "he went to to kitchen,grab the knife and go to sayaka room to kill her!" she continued

"wait why if tell you taht i wasn't the one who take the knife?" makot asked

"and how did you propose to prove it?" byakuya asked

"well i have a witness.. aoi " makoto called

"huh? what?" aoi asked

"proof that makoto din't take the knife.." mondo said

"oh yea well we saw sayaka last night at the kitchen " aoi said

"we?" junko asked

"me and sakura i was nervous lat nihgt so i ask her to come with me to the kitchen..." aoi said

"and there we were making tea when suddenly sayaka come into the kitchen..." sakura said

* * *

 **aoi and sakura testimony... (you know so like when someone testify to something.. think of it as flashback XD)**

"ok the tea is almost done..." aoi said looking at a teapot on her hands

sayaka then walked into the room

"oh sakura, hina" sayaka greeted

"waht are you doing at this time?" aoi asked

"sorry i was thristy so i went here to get a drink" sayaka answered

"oh" aoi said

sayaka then went to the fridge and grabbed something

"well i'm off good night!" sayaka said exiting the room

"yea good night to you too" sakura said

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"i know something was weird but at that time we din't think about it that much" sakura said

"so the one who took that knife was sayaka herself..." byakuya said

"that means makoto could have take the knife from her and stab her with it!" toko said

"i don't think that is right" frisk said

"w-what do you mean?!" toko asked

"well first off it was makoto room right?" frisk asked

"s-so?" toko asked

"if it was makoto room then why are the doorknob broken?" frsik asked

"w-what are you saying?!" toko asked

"that's right now i remember the doorknob was really broken at the crime scene" mondo said

"makoto care to answer?" byakuya asked

"well my door is broken monokuma said so that my door is different that the others..." makoto said

"is it true monokuma?" byakuya asked

"yup bathroom door is broken" monokuma confirmed

"that mean makoto is not the killer..." sakura said

"but if it was makoto room why did the killer broke the lock?" yasuhiro asked

"it's because the killer think it was sayaka room.." kyoko said

"what's make you say that?" celeste asked

"i happen to notice that the nameplates were changed between makoto room and sayaka room" kyoko said

"that mean the killer din't know it was makoto room?" sakura asked

kyoko then nod

"but something is bugging me" sakura said

"what is it?" makoto asked

"that 2 knife was missing from the set" sakura siad

then the whole courtroom felt like they have just been hit by a lightning

"now that you mention it there were 2 knife missing from the set..." frisk said

"sayaka was attacked twice right?" yasuhiro asked

"but only one of them is at the crime scene" mondo said

"maybe sayaka was attacked twice by the killer?" frisk asked

"but why 2 knife missing that's more than coincidence since sayaka was attacked twice" celeste said

makoto the jolted when he realise

"wait what if sayaka was not attacked twice but instead she was attacked by 2 different people?" makoto asked

"monokuma what happen if there is 2 killer who don't know about each other crime who will graduate?" byakuya asked

"well the one who give the killing blow will be the one who graduate..." monokuma said

"i see..." byakuya said

"that is possible according to the evidence..." kyoko said

chihiro then seem to be struck by something

"chihiro what's wrong?" sakura asked

"i just remember something" chihiro said "but it maybe not important" she said

"just tell us" byakuya siad

"well.. i think i knwo who took the second knife.." chihiro said

"tell us who is it..." celeste said

"it was... frisk" chihiro said

"WHAT?!" all of the room except celeste,kyoko and byakuya yelled

"wait that means..." aoi said

"frisk is the killer!" leon said

the whole room have their attention on frisk

"i-i don't understand" frisk said

"wait! maybe frsik can explain!" makoto said

"what is there to explain?" mondo asked

"wait before we jump into conclusion it's better if we hear chihiro testimony first" kyoko said

"well.. it was 9.00 PM that i went to the kitchen to look for food..." chihiro said

* * *

 **chihiro testimony**

 _i was going to the dining hall to look for food_

 _and that's when i see her getting out from the kitchen with a knife in her hand_

"frisk? what are you doing here?" chihiro asked

"oh nothing. nothing at all" frisk said while grinning

"and why are you bringing a knife?" chihiro asked

"not of your concern i can assure you!" frisk siad in a creepy tone

"but-" chihiro said

"don't worry about it it's not like i'm going to kill everyone with it" frisk said in a sadistic tone

"why-" chihiro said

"oh chihiro you worry too much stop worrying about it will ya? now i need to go somewhere see you around~~" frisk said in a psycho tone exiting the room

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"and so i grab the food and eat it back in my room" chihiro said ending her testimony

"well then i think we can vote for the killer now shall we?" byakuya asked

"wait a minute!" makoto yelled

"why are you protecting this murderer?" junko asked

"there must be some kind of explanation..." makoto said

"very well then i think we can hear her one more time..." kyoko said

"well frisk?" byakuya asked

frisk just stand there with her head staring down

...

"frisk?" makoto asked

...

"what's happening to her?" mondo asked

"ha ha ha ha" frisk laughed in low silence

"frisk?" aoi asked

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" frisk laughed manically staring at the others

her appearance change now her face have 2 red cheek and her eye color is now red instead of black

"frisk? who is frisk?" she asked

"what the?" kiyotaka asked

"there is no frisk here..." she said grinning wide

"GYAHHHHH SHE GO PSYCHO!" hifumi yelled

"there is no frisk here... my name is chara! nice to meet you all!" she yelled

"what- what the hell?" yasuhiro asked asked

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" chara laughed manically

"who are you?" kyoko asked

"i already tell my name it's chara!" chara introduce

"is this the real frisk?" sakura asked

"i told you my name is chara not frisk!" chara insisted

"you are the one who killed sayaka aren't you?" kyoko asked

"yes, yes i did" chara said in a calm tone " i stab her right in the shoulder and it killed her... and then went back to my room with the knife" chara said

"wait a minute..." makoto though

"well now should we vote?" byakuya asked

"wait! something's wrong!" makoto said

"wh-what's wrong?" toko asked

"i think chara is not the killer..." makoto said

"HOLD THE PHONE!" leon yelled

"she din't kill her? what kind of dumb person are you? she admit it!" leon said

"i feel something was wrong..." makoto said

"oh yea? then let me make the events clear as day for you!" leon yelled

 _rebuttal showdown! (yes i want to add it in...)_

"let me make the event for you jellybrain.." leon said

"first off sayaka invite frisk to her room.." he continued

"unaware that frisk was a different person..."

"she then try to kill frisk"

"but it backfired and it killed her!" leon ended

"wait if chara did murder her why is there 2 wound?" makoto asked

"are you deaf?! i said that she murder her!" leon said

"she attack her shoulder.."

"then her stomach and then left the knife there!" leon said

"WAIT!" makoto yelled

leon the seem to be stunned

"chara said she take the knife back to frisk room right? then why is there another knife at sayaka stomach?" makoto asked

"then that confirm it chra attacked first but the killer is the one that finish her..." kyoko said

"wait does that mean someone else killed her?" chara asked

"yes that is true" kyoko said

...

...

"ch-" aoi said but was cutted

"WHAT?! THE WHO IS THE ONE WHO TAKE MY KILL?! I WILL KILL HIM/HER MY SELF!" chara yelled stunning everybody except byakuya,kyoko and celeste

"she's crazy!" hifumi yelled

"i guess i will cry now and let frisk take over again.." chara said in a disappointed tone

chara then stare to the ground and when she look up her red cheek is gone and her eyes is back to normal

"frisk?" aoi asked

...

"i'm sorry" frisk said

"we can worry about that later we still have a trial to finish..." byakuya said

"oh yea right!" aoi said

"so we now can conclude that there is another killer..." celeste said

"but we are out of leads.." leon said

"actually no we have a lead..." makoto said

"then what are you waiting for? show us" byakuya said

"here" makoto said showing them sayaka dying message thta contain the number 11037

"what is that?" leon asked

"it was sayaka dying message..." makoto answered

"wait if it was a number chihiro should know about it right?" mondo asked

"sorry but they are no term about '11037' in any coding" chihiro said

frisk then seem to be struck by something

"wait! what if it wasn't a number?" frisk asked

"waht do you mean?" makoto asked

"now that i think about it it look like a word.." frisk said

"what?" yasuhiro asked

"let's just imagine we are at sayaka viewpoint.." frisk said "if i am right then it should be 'LEOII'..." frisk explained

"wait a minute.." makoto said "if we pay attention close is a thin line on the 2 'I's" makoto said

"that mean it spelled 'LEON'" frisk said

"wait that is your name right? Leon kuwata?" mondo asked

leon then seem to be shocked

"wait a second! is that logic is to forced?!" leon asked

"there is no possible way a dying message lies" kyoko said

"you can't know that for sure!" leon said

"but then why did you try to get rid of the evidence?" kyoko asked

"what?" leon asked

"you are talking about the burned piece of shirt and the broken crystal ball i found on the incinerator right?" makoto asked

kyoko then nod

"now that you mention it i did lost my crystal ball on the laundry room last night..." yasuhiro said

"makoto would you please give us the closing argument?" kyoko asked

"i understand..." makoto said

* * *

 **closing argument**

 **first off sayaka invite frisk to my room to kill her**

 **but what we din't know is that frisk has a second personality, chara**

 **she came to sayaka room thanks to the nameplates**

 **makoto room**

"sayaka?" chara asked

no answer

"sayaka~~~?" chara called again

when suddenly sayaka come out from the corner o the room with a knife

chara who suddenly realise that it's a trap block the knife with her knife

"what?" sayaka asked

"oh so you intend to kill me huh?" chara asked

chara then push sayaka away from her making her drop her knife

she then charge at sayaka who duck and grab the golden sword to block chara knife

but chara easily overpower her with her strike making her drop the sword

sayaka then run to the bathroom

"run blue run!" chara said

chara then chase her to the bathroom

 **bathroom**

"end of the line blue!" chara said

chara jab the knife deep into sayaka shoulder

"maybe next time try to think before you act!" chara said getting out of the room

 **after chara leave the room**

 **the killer who is walking around saw the door to sayaka room open**

 **then he enter the room to see the room was a mess..**

 **he then grab the knife on the ground and see sayaka bleeding on the bathroom**

 **but before he can kill her she close the bathroom door**

 **because my door is broken the killer think that sayaka lock it**

 **after managing to open it with his screwdriver the killer enter the bathroom and stab sayaka killing her**

 **he then try to dispose of the evidence by going to the trash room**

 **but the shutter block his way**

 **he then grab a crystal ball from the laundry room and throw it at the incinerator activation button**

 **for common folks it's impossible but it's possible for a baseball champion**

 **after the killer manage to throw away the evidence he exit the trash room back to his room**

 **unaware of the evidence he left behind**

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"isn't that right leon kuwata?" makoto asked

...

"ARE YOU IDIOT OR WHAT?!" leon asked

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!"

"but all of the evidence points to you.." kyoko said

"THERE IS NOW WAY I WAS GUILTY!" leon continue his defense

"then if you are not guilty..." makoto said "show your toolkit!" he ordered

"what?" leon asked

"if you are innocent then your screwdriver with still be clean right?!" makoto said "show us that it's clean!" makoto said

leon then stay quiet

"why should i?" leon asked

"because the door was broken because of a screwdriver..." kyoko said

"and don't say that you lost it..." byakuya said

leon then stay in silence

"well i guess we could start the voting yes?" monokuma asked

"puhuhuhuhuhuhu will you choose right or will you choose wrong?" monokuma asked

* * *

the students then vote

and the results of the vote is...

Leon Kuwata!

"you got it! leon kuwata is the killer!" monokuma announced

"n-no freaking way..."leon mumble

"and as for the punishment i have prepare something special for our top baseball player!" monokuma said

"is this really the end?" leon asked

"let's start punishment time!" monokuma announced

a chain then come out toward leon direction

he was bracing for ot and close his eyes

but the next thing that happen is shocking...

it was frisk standing infront of him with the chain wrapped around her neck

"f-frisk?" leon asked

she then was pulled toward the execution chamber

everyone have a shocked expression in their face

"what?!" monokuma yelled

"s-she took the fall for me?" leon asked in disbelief

he then ran to the execution chamber with the other following him from behind

* * *

 **execution chamber**

when they arrive at the execution chamber they see that frisk was bound to a metal pipe with a wire door blocking the way

"monokuma can you stop this?!" makoto askes

"i can't once the punishment start it can't be stopped!" monokuma said in panic

a baseball throwing machine appear from the ground infront of frisk

"stop! it was leon punishment right?" makoto asked

"sorry it's out of my hand now..." monokuma said shrugging

"FRISK!" aoi shouted

she then take a glance at her friends before suddenly the machine grow in size and started shooting baseballs like a gattling gun at frisk

they all just watch in pure shock

after what seem like forever the machine stops with smoke coming out from it's muzzle

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" sakura yelled

"okay okay jeez!" monokuma siad opening the door

the other then rush to frisk

"is she dead?" junko asked

"i can't believe it.." leon said "why? why did she sacrifice herself for me?" leon asked with his knees on the ground

mondo then grab leon collar and lift him up

"you! all of this is because of you!" mondo said "now 2 people are dead because of you!" he yelled

then the other start getting close on him

sakura and aoi then get close to frisk body and release it

"is she really dead?" aoi asked

sakura then touch her neck

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _but it refuse..._

sakura eyes went wide

"i-i can't believe it! she's alive!" sakura said in disbelief

the other who heard that let go of leon and rush to her

"i-is she alive?!" makoto asked

"she have a pulse" sakura said

kyoko then move foward and touch her neck

"she is still alive although it's weak.." kyoko said

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" monokuma yelled "NO ONE WILL EVER SURVIVE THAT MANY BASEBALL!" monokuma yelled again

"she look pretty beaten up" mondo said

"it must have taken her a huge luck to survive that..." celeste said

"hurry we must bring her back to her room!" kiyotaka said

"he's right let's go!" hifumi said

sakura then grab her body and leave the courtroom with the others

all that's left in the execution room is makoto,leon,kyoko and byakuya

"so what will happen to leon?" makoto asked

"uhhh well the punishment only works one way" monkuma explained "so even if i want to i can't make it again.." monokuma said in a sad tone

"so he's free to go?" byakuya asked

"i think so since the punishment is already done so i guess he walks free..." monokuma said

leon just stay silence before walking away

"so i guess he walks free?" byakuya asked

"well the punishment is done right? so i guess yes he walks free..." monokuma said "cause as i said before the punishment device is one use only and it cost a lot of budget to make so i guess he walks free this time with a warning... beside it was frisk the one who started it!" monokuma said "so i guess the punishment did work" monokuma said

"okay i think that's all adios!" monokuma said disappearing

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN**

 **PLOT TWIST!  
**

 **told ya i would change a little bit of that and this**

 **and we are talking about the ultimate pacifist and the ultimate killer (i made that up) so of course somethings will change...**

 **and don't worry about frisk she was hit by a deathray once (asriel) and she still come out okay i mean baseball and deathray are different in so many levels...**


	6. Chapter 2: boy's life of despair (daily)

**phew ok back to typing**

 **monokuma: hello!**

 **GAHH why are you here?!**

 **monomi: heya**

 **wait why are you here too?**

 **monokuma: cause we want the read the fanfic!**

 **monomi: don't mind me monokuma just pull me here... with force**

 ***sweatdrops* ah well then let's get started**

* * *

 **outside frisk room**

everyone was waiting for frisk condition with sakura and kyoko inside

"is frsik going to be okay?" aoi asked

"let's just hope that she is okay.." mondo said

"but i mean i was surprised that she was able to withstand those baseballs..." junko said

"n-no normal human will ever survive th-that.." toko said

"i hope she is okay.." leon said

mondo then approach him

"you aren't allowed to talk! not after what you did!" mondo said cracking his fist

kyoko then walked out from the room

"kyoko! is frisk ok?!" makoto asked

"we can't know for sure because we lack the equipment but her heartbeat is starting to get normal.." kyoko said

"you can't meet her for the time being.." sakura said coming out from the room

then silence fills the air around them

"well what do we do now?" aoi asked

"got to sleep and hope for the best..." celeste said

the other then nod and went to their prespective room and go to sleep

* * *

 **frisk room**

frisk was sleeping on the bed with bruises all over her body

"why the heck did you do that frisk?" chara asked

"cause it was the right thing to do..." she answered

"you know you could died right? but why did you still do it?" chara asked

"because leon is my friend..." she answered

"tch you just meet the guy for like... 3 days? and you already call him your friend?" chara asked

frisk then smiled

chara then shake her head

"you are a weird one you know frisk? i think that's why you are one of a kind..." chara said while chuckling

frisk then smile one last time before she fall into a sound sleep

* * *

 **the next day...**

 **dining hall**

everyone is gathering at the dining hall except for frisk

"i will check on frisk.." aoi said walking out from the dining hall

"HELLO!" monokuma yelled coming out from nowhere next to yasuhiro

"GYAHHH" yasuhiro screamed

"my my am i that scary?" monokuma asked

"what do you want?" makoto asked in a bored tone

"i am not accepted here.." monokuma said in a sad tone "but i'm not here to chat with you all!" monokuma yelled "i'm going to tell you that the 2nd floor is unlocked and you can go there now!" monokuma said

"the second floor?" kiyotaka asked

"yes the second floor!" monokuma answered "that is all goodbye!" monokuma said disappearing

"the second floor huh?" byakuya asked

"maybe there's something we can use up there to help frisk!" leon yelled

"shut up!" mondo said

just then aoi run into the hall

"guys frisk is awake!" aoi said

"really?!" sakura asked

they all then run to her room except byakuya and toko

* * *

 **frisk room**

frisk then open her eyes and see everybody was surrounding her

"e-everybody?" frisk asked in a weak tone

"yes everybody is here..." sakura asked

leon then bow down infront of everyone

"FRISK I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME..." leon said in tears

"huh? why are you apologizing?" frisk asked

"y-you don't remember?" hifumi asked

"i remember that i save my friend from death" frisk said

leon then stand up and look at her

"it wasn't your fault or any of you" frisk said

"but it was supposed to be leon's punishment but why did you took it instead?" junko asked

"because leon is my friend and i can't stand to see my friend get killed right infront of my eyes..." frisk said

leon then wipe his tears

"can i ask for a favor from you?" frisk said

"anything..." leon said

"after we get out of here can you teach me baseball?" frisk asked with a smile in her face

it shocked leon

"you never played baseball? ever?" leon asked in disbelief

"well i never even touch a baseball" frisk joked

"*chuckles* of course i will teach you!" leon said winking

"glad to hear it..." frisk said smiling

the other the feel relieved to see frisk is getting better

* * *

 **outside frisk room**

"so what do we do now?" mondo asked

"monokuma said that some areas are opened maybe we should did a full search of the school to see what's unlocked..." kyoko said

"so i guess i am forgiven?" leon asked

"we haven't forgive you for sayaka murder!" mondo said

leon then shut his mouth

"ok then everyone split up and then meet up at the dining hall..." aoi said

"it's a good idea" chihiro said

they then go separate ways and explore the school

* * *

 **later...**

 **dining hall**

after finishing their exploration all of th students went back to the dining hall

only to see frisk is drinking tea

"frisk?!" leon asked

"oh heya!" frisk greeted

" how did you recover so quickly?" byakuya asked

"determination..." frisk answered smiling

"what?" Byakuya asked

"Don't mind about it..." Frisk answered

"Well i guess we can start to explain our discovery..." Kyoko said

"Ok so the second floor is opened..." Mondo said

"But they are no way out on the second floor..." Junko said

"There is a pool tho!" Aoi pointed out

"And a library..." Byakuya said

"Sadly my art is not in there..." Hifumi said

"We found a laptop in the library but it was broken..." Makoto said

"And this letter..." Chihiro said putting a letter on the table

Yasuhiro open it andan expression of shock in his face

"Guys it said here that hope peak academy... Was closed for about a year ago..." Yasuhiro said

"What?!" Frisk asked

"It was closed over a year ago?" Toko asked

"It what's this letter said..." Yasuhiro said

"So the one who put us here took over the school after it was closed down..." Frisk said

"Meanwhile I investigate the dorm and see that the storage room is now open inside there is clothes and other neccesities..."celeste said

"I too found out that the bathhouse is now unlocked..." Kiyotaka said

"So in conclusion we haven't found a way out of this school..." Kyoko said

The other then feel down when they hear that

"Hey don't lose hope... I mean there are still the 3rd floor they might be a way out from there..." Makoto said

"He's right! We can't lose hope... For sayaka!" Frisk cheered

The other then seem to be brimming with hope after hearing that

"Hey cmon let's eat" aoi said walking to the kitchen

* * *

 **the next day...**

 **Frisk room**

Frisk the get up from her bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face

After she finish she hear a knock on the door and walked there to open it

It was kyoko..

"Oh kyoko..." Frisk said

"May I come in?" Kyoko asked

"Yes yes of course..." Frisk said

Kyoko then walked in and sit on the bed

"What can I help you kyoko?" Frisk asked

"Can you tell me what happen during the class trial?" Kyoko asked

Frisk then frowned

"All of you saw her dint you ?" Frisk asked

Kyoko then nod

"Well that's chara..." Frisk answered

"Can you tell me more?" Kyoko asked

"She is kind of the opposite of me I don't know how we are connected but she sometime can take control of me when my body is weak.." Frisk explained

"So she can posses you anytime she want?" Kyoko asked

"Only when she want to..." Frisk said

"I see..." Kyoko said

She then stand up and walked to the shelves

She then open the drawers and took a bloody knife from it

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take this?" Kyoko asked

"Oh I forgot about it.. " frisk said

Kyoko then walked out from the room with the knife

"Darn..." Chara mutters

* * *

 **Dining hall**

When frisk enter the room the only thing she see is byakuya sitting said

Byakuya? Where are the others?" Frisk asked

"Already gone exploring the 2nd floor or still sleeping" Byakuya answered

"Oh..." Frisk said

Frisk then walk to the kitchen and come out with a Apple in her hands

"Byakuya I got to ask how are you still calm after all of this?" Frisk asked taking a bite from her Apple

"Of course I am calm after all this is all just a game..." Byakuya answered

Frisk jolted when she hear that

"WHAT DO MEAN IT'S A GAME?!" Frisk yelled

"Don't you see it already?" Byakuya asked "this whole thing is just a game where the strongest will survive..." Byakuya explained In a cold tone

"I like this guy" chara said

"Well I'm off" byakuya said walking out from the dining hall

Frisk then stay silence thinking what byakuya said

Just then aoi walked into the dining hall with junko and sakura next to her

"There you are frisk..." Aoi said

"We want to try out the pool you want to come?" Junko asked

Frisk then smile then nod

"Well then it is decided! Cmon!" Aoi said

* * *

 **Exercise room**

when they arrive they see chihiro and Celeste waiting for them

"I see that everyone is here..." Celeste said

Aoi then walked toward the door and try to open it

"It won't open!" Aoi said

Just then the TV screen on the wall turned on with monokuma in it

"Of course it won't open you can only open it with your handbooks" monokuma said

"So we must use our handbooks to open this?" Junko asked

"Yup! So the boy bathroom can only be opened by boy's handbook and the girl bathroom can only be opened by girl's handbook..." Monokuma explained

"What if someone sneak into the bathroom when someone open the door?" Celeste asked

"Then they will feel the lead of the gun mounted on the roof..." Monokuma said

They all look up and saw a gattling gun mounted on the roof

" a gattling gun?" Sakura said

"Isn't that a bit to overkill?" Junko asked

"Well the perp have to be punished for breaking the rule..." Monokuma said

"What if someone borrow a handbook?" Chihiro asked

"Hmmm I haven't though that far yet oh well then I will add another rule for it..."Monkuma said " that is all thank you!" Monkuma said as the TV turned off

" that kills the mood..." Aoi said

"But hey that doesn't mean we can't go for a swim right?" Frisk asked

"Well I already walked here I am not going back without a swim!" Junko said

Chihiro then seem nervous

"Chihiro what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"I am not feeling well... I think I will pass" she said

"Oh OK then..." Aoi said disappointed

Chihiro then walked out

"Well what are we waiting for?" Celeste asked

Aoi then swipe her handbook and walked in followed by the other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Library**

makoto walked in and saw Toko spying on byakuya

"Ahhhh byakuya..." Toko said in a dreamy way

"Uh Toko?" Makoto asked

"AHH shhhhhhhh" she said

"I know you are there..." Byakuya said startling them both "Get out both of you..." Byakuya said "and you go take a bath you stink..." Byakuya said pointing to Toko

"Wh-wh-wh *sigh* okay..." Toko said

* * *

 **outside the library**

Toko walked outside with makoto behind her

"T-toko I'm sorry..." Makoto apologize

Toko stay silent

"He care about me~~~~~" Toko said

"Wh-what?" Makoto asked

"He care about me he even said that I need to take a shower... Makoto what do you think?" Toko asked

"I-i think he really does care for you" makoto said nervously

"You think so too?" toko asked

makoto just nod

"this is the best day ever~~~~" toko said walking away

"better if i not ask questions..." makoto though

* * *

 **later...**

 **dining hall**

makoto walked in and see mondo and kiyotaka arguing

"ah makoto! you came at the right time!"kiyotaka said

"huh?" makoto asked

"i need you to be our witness!" kiyotaka said

"this punk think that he's better at me" mondo said

"well you are stupid and only resort to violence!" kiyotaka said

"alright that's it! time to settle this once and for all!" mondo yelled

then they pull makoto away from the cafeteria

"h-h-hey wait a second!" makoto said

* * *

 **bathhouse**

makoto was there watching the two in the sauna competing on who surrender first

mondo use all of his clothes while kiyotaka only wears a towel

"ummmmm" makoto said "are you guys okay? it's already been like an hour..." makoto said

"like hell i will not surrender till this goody two shoe prick surrender first!" mondo yelled

"i will not fall for it!" kiyotaka said

"ohhhh so you're a tough guy now huh?!" mondo said

 **later...**

"your face is red.. are you somekind of monkey?" mondo asked

"i have a red face ever since i was born!" kiyotaka said

 **much later...**

mondo seem to be wavering

"ha ha ha you seem to be losing!" kiyotaka said

"shut up!" mondo yelled

 **very very much later...**

"guys it's already midnight why don't you just call it a tie?" makoto asked

"there is no tie in a competition!" kiyotaka yelled

"well said! let's go till our skin burned up!" mondo yelled

"makoto you can go back if you want. we will say who win tomorrow!" kiyotaka yelled

"well then alright then see you tomorrow..." makoto said walking out from the bathhouse

"i wonder if those two is going to be okay.." makoto though

* * *

 **dorm hall**

makoto was walking to his room when he see frisk walking out from her room

"huh?"

makoto then walked to her

"frisk?" makoto asked

but when she turn around he see the red eyes and cheek

"sorry frisk is out of comission.." chara said

"ch-chara?" makoto asked

"sorry but i have no time for meddling like you.. i have other matter to attend to" chara said walking away

"but where is she going?" makoto though

"and don't try to follow me or it won't end well for you!" chara yelled

makoto then jolted at chara threat

chara then walked away

Despite chara threat he follow her

After following her he finally arrive at the storage room

Chara then enter the storage room...

"what is she doing?" makoto asked

he then peek inside to see chara breaking one of the storage box

"wha?" makoto asked

"cmon where is it?" chara mutters

chara then continue to look in the box

"aha!" chara yelled grabbing a box of chocolate box from the box

"really?" makoto asked sweatdropping

chara then walked toward the door with the chocolate box in her hand eating one

makoto then sneak away to his room

* * *

 **the next day**

 **dining hall**

makoto walked in and see that the kiyotaka and mondo are laughing together

"woah what happen to you guys?" frisk asked walking past makoto

"i'm shocked same as you.." aoi said sitting down with a tea in his hand

"huh? oi makoto!" mondo called

"thank you for yesterday!" kiyotaka said

"what happened?" makoto asked

"they have been like this when we enter the hall.." aoi said taking a sip from her tea

"i wonder what happen to them" junko said

"ha ha ha women can't understand the bond between men!" kiyotaka said

"i'm pretty sure some of us can't understand either.." leon said

"a men bond's is thicker than blood!" kiyotaka said

"well said brother!" mondo said

just then hifumi walked out from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand and give the tea to celeste who was sitting nearby

"anyway who wins last night?" makoto asked

"that doesn't matter! we already forgot about that!" mondo said

kiyotaka then made a weird gesture and saying 'forget'

"well done bro!" mondo said

jut then celeste break the glass spilling the tea

"wh-what's wrong miss bunny?" hifumi asked

"i don't like this kind of milk tea" celeste said

"eh?" hifumi asked

"i only like royal milk tea which used brewed tea and milk..." celeste said

"but.." hifumi said

"SHUT UP AND BRING IT YOU SWINE!" celeste yelled startling everyone

"AHHHHHH!" hifumi screamed

"wh-what the hell was that?" yasuhiro asked

frisk then come out from the kitchen with a cup in her hands

"here celeste.." frisk said giving the tea to celeste

"huh?" hifumi wonders

celeste then took a sip of the tea

"hmmm it's good thank you frisk" celeste said

frisk just smile at her

just then a tv turn on with monokuma in it

"attention all students need to report to the gym ASAP that is all thank you!" monokuma said

then the tv turned off

"well let's get going then.." junko said

then one by one they exit the dining hall

* * *

 **later**

 **gym**

after everyone enter the gym monokuma show up from nowhere

"ahh i see everyone is here!" monokuma said

"why did you call us here?" kyoko asked

"well let's just cut to the chase yea?" monokuma asked "first off i was bored that NOBODY have become a blackened yet!" monokuma said

then from his hand a bunch of letters appeared out of nowhere

"so i prepare a motive for you!" monokuma said

"we are not going to kill anybody again!" leon yelled

"said the one who was the blackened!" monokuma said

leon then frown

"so here you are! you're next motive! you're darkest deepest and most embarassing secrets! puhuhuhuhuh" monokuma said throwing the letters and disappearing

the students then grab their letters

frisk opened hers and it said:

 _frisk flirts with skeleton when she was 7 years old_

frisk spirit just went down when she read that

chara then laugh

"oh my i still remember that moment hahahahah" she hysteriacally laugh

then below it it was another secret to chara this time making her stop laughing

 _chara like chocolate more than anything in this world~~~_

frisk just hold her laugh reading that

"i am going to kill that stupid bear..." chara said

"what-what is this?!" mondo asked

just then a tv turned on

"i will reveal them in 24 hours if no one kills anybody by that point then the world will know your secrets!" monokuma said

"these are some embarrassing moments btu no one will kill for it right?" aoi asked

"don't doubt the possibility..." byakuya said

then they exit the gym

* * *

 **later...**

 **chihiro room**

chihiro was trying to fix the laptop found in the library

then suddenly...

KNOCK KNOCK

"coming!" chihiro said walking toward the door

it was frisk

"hey chihiro can i come in?" frisk asked

"y-yea sure.." chihiro said

frisk then walked in and close the door

"so you are a boy huh?" frsik asked

chihiro shocked when he hears that

"ho-how did you know?" he asked

"of course i knoit because you hesitate when we are going for a swim.." frisk said smiling

"pl-please don't tell anybody..." chihiro said starting to cry

"pftt don't worry!" frisk said touching his shoulder

"i know how it feels you know?" frisk said

"huh?" chihiro asked

"when i was 7 everyone always though i'm a boy.. cause of my haircut.."frisk said

"r-really?" chihiro asked

"yea actually.." frisk said "but as time changes everyone starting to know i'm a girl..." frisk said "it's pretty funny if you think about it..." frisk said chuckling

"ha ha yea" chihiro said

"what i'm trying to say is... you have to tell somebody..." frisk said

"w-why?" chihiro asked

"secrets is like a fruit the more you keep it the more consequences you get.." frisk said

"i-i under-understand" chihiro said "but you won't tell anybody right?" chihiro asked

"my lips are sealed! scout's honor's!" frisk said with her hand up

"wh-what's a scout honors?" chihiro asked

"oh yea i forgot... you guys don't have boyscouts here" frisk said sweatdropping "it's meaning that i will not talk to anybody..." frisk said winking

chihiro then smile

"thank you frisk" chihiro said

"don't worry we are friends remember? and friends watch each other back.." frisk said walking out

frisk then waved good bye and walked away

after she leave chihiro though about what she said when suddenly..

"h-hello is anybody there?" a voice called out

chihiro then jolted back to reality and walked back to the laptop

* * *

 **later that night...**

 **dorm hall**

frisk to her room when suddenly..

"FRISK!" chihiro called

"huh? what is it?" frisk asked

"here!" chihiro said giving her a key with the number 11 on it

"huh a key?" frisk asked

"just in case something happened to me i want you to open the 11th locker at the bathhouse.." chihiro said

"why?" frisk asked

"i just got a bad feeling tonight... i give it to you cause i trust you..." chihiro said

"wh-what's wrong?" frisk asked

"i-i gotta go! see ya!" he said running away

"huh" frisk said looking at the key

she then put the key in her pocket and walked into her room to get some sleep

* * *

 **the next day...**

 **frisk room**

frisk woke up with the sound of an announcement from monokuma playing

"wakie wakie! look like something happened to your fellow classmate.." monokuma said

frisk then jolted from her bed hearing that

"chihiro!" she though

she then run out from her room to chihiro room

* * *

 **chihiro room**

frisk opened the door only to see taht it was empty

"where is he?" she though

"the dining hall! i must go there" frisk though

she then run to the dining hall

* * *

 **dining hall**

frisk run in only to see makoto,byakuya,yasuhiro,aoi,leon and sakura there

"guys did anybody see chihiro?" frisk asked

"huh? we din't see her this morning..." leon said

"could it happened again?" sakura asked

"n-no way it could have happened! it's just an embarrassing memory right?" aoi asked

"maybe someone look at it differently.." byakuya said "makoto, frisk i need you two to come with me.." byakuya said

byakuya then walked away followed by frisk and makoto

* * *

 **pool entrance**

"hey byakuya what are we waiting here?" makoto asked

"just follow me.." byakuya said

he then approach the girl changing room

"byakuya what are you?!" frisk asked

the handle wasn't locked

"it's open.." byakuya said

"huh?" makoto asked

"changing room lock have been changed thanks to this case.." monokuma said

without hesitating frisk barged in passing byakuya

she close her mouth of what she see inside

it was chihiro... dead with ropes around her neck and arms bound between 2 sport equipment and a word in blood behind him (author's note:I'm not good with description!)

"n-no" frisk said falling to her knees "ch-chi-chihiro..." frisk said

"what is it fr-" makoto asked but was cut when he suddenly see chihiro body "chi-chihiro?" makoto asked

byakuya walked in and then suddenly the tv went on

"a body have been discovered! and soon there will be a class trial! please be quick with your investigation!" monokuma announced as the tv turned off

"wh-what was that?" makoto asked

"the body discovery announcement.." frisk said

"huh?" makoto asked

"if 2 people found a body there will be an announcement of it..." frisk said

"i guess it happened again" byakuya said

just then the rest walked in

"hey you three! what did you fin- AHHHHHHHHH!" aoi screamed seeing chihiro body

"chi-chihiro?!" leon asked

"b-blood.." toko said fainting

"t-toko!" sakura yelled

just then monokuma appeared

"puhuhuhuhu look like someone din't like their secrets to be revealed.." monokuma said

"the monokuma file is already being sent to you!" he said

just then everyone handbook buzzed

"now get investigating!" monokuma yelled before disappearing

* * *

 **whew there finally done**

 **monokuma: aww cmon you are going to end it here?!**

 **monomi : yea why not finish it here?**

 **since when did you suddenly with him?**

 **monomi: i'm not siding with him!**

 **monokuma : why din't you side with your big bro?**

 **monomi: you are not my big bro!**

 **monokuma: look like i need to teach you a lesson!**

 **monokuma i swear to god if you do anything violence here i will erase you from here...**

 **monokuma: you got lucky this time monomi!**

 **monomi: th-thank you!**

 **no worries**

 **see you next chap!**


	7. Chapter 2: boy's life of despair (inv)

**and we are back!**

 **monomi: yay!**

 **monokuma : just get it on already!**

 **hold up finally the review popped out so i can see them now**

 **monokuma : are you kidding me?!**

 **so yea thank you all of you for your reviews i really really appreciate it! especially winterwolf for the advice.. kudos to you!**

* * *

 **changing room**

everyone was busy looking at the monokuma file

 _victim name is chihiro fujisaki  
time of death is 2 AM this morning_

 _cause of death is blunt force trauma  
to the back of the head  
the death was instant_

 _victim was found on the female changing room on the 2nd floor  
no sign of forced entry on the door_

and that was the end of the monokuma file

frisk walked closer to the body and saw that his eyes is still wide open

"oh chihiro.." frisk though

she then close his eyes with her hand

byakuya who was examining the word on the wall

"blood lust.." byakuya mutters

"bl-bloodlust?" frisk asked

"it's what it said here.." byakuya said

"hmmm" makoto said

"what?" frisk asked

"i just realise that this isn't a rope but instead a extension cord..." he said

"an extension cord?" frisk asked

kyoko got closer

"and that her handbook is gone.." kyoko said

frisk then pay attention to the gym bag next to chihiro

 _"i have seen this bag before it was in the storage room" chara said_

"how did you know?" frisk asked

 _"stop asking questions!" chara said_

"ehh what the hell?" leon asked

"huh?" frisk asked

"my handbook won't turn on! it's broken!" leon said

then monokuma appeared

"broken?! IMPOSSIBLE! it can withstand 1 ton of weight and it was made with high quality materials!" monokuma yelled

"then why isn't it turning on?" leon asked

"WHY DID YOU ASK ME?!" Monokuma yelled "that thing won't break except for one condition!" monokuma said

"and what is that condition?" frisk asked

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!" monokuma yelled disappearing

"what the hell is with that bear?" leon asked

"leon do you remember anything particular on how your handbook broke?" frisk asked

"well i accidently left it at the dining hall last night and then that's it.." leon said

"hmm" frisk wonder

"huh? weird " sakura mutter examining the rug beneath the sports equipment

"what is it?" makoto asked

"i remember that i spilled a protein coffee here yesterday.." sakura said "but today it is sparkling clean like nothing happened..." sakura said

"dirty rug.." makoto though

"hey it's just me or this poster doesn't seem to fit here?" junko asked pointing at the bloody poster of a sexy woman on the wall

"you're right it doesn't fit here.." aoi said

"wait a sec dirty rug and weird posters..." frisk though

"Makoto, frisk can you two come with me?" kyoko asked

they both nod

"follow me.." kyoko said walking out

they both follow her

* * *

 **male changing room**

the three of them walked in and see that the room was tidy

but then makoto notice something...

there is a bown stain on the rug

"is that a coffee stain?"makoto asked

frisk then took notice that the poster of a hot boyband

"and this poster..." frisk said "it doesn't seem to fit here.." frisk said

"could it be that the crime scene are switched?" kyoko asked

kyoko remark make a question mark on both of their heads

"crime scene got switched?" makoto though

"th-that's impossible right?" frisk asked

"the evidence prove otherwise..." kyoko said

byakuya then enter the room

"ahh makoto, frisk there you are follow me i need to show you 2 to help wth my investigation follow me..." byakuya said in a cold tone

"that was odd of him.." frisk said

the both then follow byakuya

* * *

 **library**

when they enter the library it was still dusty as it ever been

frisk sneezed as they walked toward a door at the left of the library

* * *

 **archive**

byakuya open the door revealing a few shelves with files in them

"this are all the case files of all the case the police ever had.." byakuya said walking in

"all of the case the the police handle?" makoto asked looking around

"arson,murder,assault anything is here.." byakuya said

 _"i am liking this room already" chara said_

"you spent all of your time reading it all?" makoto asked

"shut up and pay attention"byakuya said

"this guy is so messed up.." frisk though

 _"my kind of guy..." chara said_

"of course he is.." frisk though with sarcasm

byakuya take a file from one of the shelf

"here.." byakuya said

it was a case file about someone named 'genocide jack'

"g-genocide jack?" frisk said

 _"what the hell?! that suppose to be my title!" chara said_

makoto opened it they see picture of people that was stabbed with scissors to a wall

"wh-what the hell?" makoto asked

 _"this guy killing method is the worst! it is childish!" chara said_

they scroll down and see the list of victim

yui gaku  
kanji amagi  
soto kujikawa  
mifune narukami  
yamato kamichi

and the list just go on and on

 _"how the hell does this guy always got away?! the police here are stupid!" chara yelled_

"now i want you to pay attention to how genocide jack always kill his victim.." byakuya said

they then pay attention to how the victim was killed

 _the victim is stabbed multiple times by scissors and then impaled to a wall also with the word 'bloodlust' on the crime scene_

"wait a minute these killing it's similar to chihiro murder!" frisk said

"does that mean genocide jack is here? among us?" makoto asked

"it must be a copycat.." makoto said

"i'm afraid not.." byakuya said "pay more attention to the case file" he said

they duo then continue to read it

 _to avoid panic the information released to the media was limited the thing that was revealed is only the word bloodlust on the scene of the crime_

"wait does that mean-" frisk said

"yes there couldn't be a copycat since the only thing everyone know about it was the word bloodlust on the crime scene..." byakuya said

frisk and makoto take a look it again

aoi then come running inside

"makoto! byakuya! you have to come to the dorm toko is acting weird!" aoi said

makoto then looked at frisk

"you should go i will look for clues somewhere else.." frisk said

makoto then nod and run with byakuya and aoi behind him

 _"look like you're not going to find anything here cmon i'm bored looking at those pictures.." chara said_

"hmm wait chara you said that you have seen the gym bag from the storage room right?" frisk asked

 _"yes now come on i am interested in this case!" chara said_

"why?" frsik asked

 _"imagine it a boy found dead in the girl changing room.. it's really spark my curiosity..." chara said_

frisk just frowned and walked out

* * *

 **storage room**

frisk walked in and see celeste observing the room

"celeste what are you doing here?" frisk asked

"getting some snack for myself" she said smiling

"hey did you know where the gym bags are?" frisk asked

"hmm?" celeste asked "oh you must have mean the one chihiro brings right?" celeste asked

"huh? you have seen her?" frisk asked

"yes last night she was rushing out from here bringing a gym bag with a blue tracksuit..." celeste said

"hmm thank you celeste.." frisk said

"you're absolute welcome.." celeste said

frisk then walked out from the room

* * *

 **dorm**

as frisk walked out she hear a familiar bell

DING DONG BING BONG

"is it already time?" frisk wonder

"hello everyone! i am so bored so let's get this class trial going! go to the red door at the 1st floor! chop chop! time is money!" monokuma voice said from an intercom

 _"this should be interesting" chara said_

frisk then walked toward the elevator room

* * *

 **elevator room**

everyone was already gathered by the time frisk get's there

"are you guys ready?" makoto asked

they all nod

makoto then press the button of the elevator and it opened

one by one they went inside

as frisk enter the elevator it begun it's descend

no one talks as the elevator descend deeper

then after what feel like forever the elevator stopped and opened

"welcome everyone!" monokuma greeted "let's cut to the chase shall we?!" monokuma yelled

 _and so it begins again_

 _a deadly deception_

 _a deadly betrayal_

 _a deadly..._

 _CLASS TRIAL_

* * *

 **monokuma: ALL RIGHT **** GOING DOWN!**

 **monomi: th-those are some harsh w-w-w-words**

 **monokuma: WAIT WHY THE **** AM MY WORDS IS CENSORED?!**

 **believe it or not i prefer not to cuss here**

 **monokuma: are you ******* kidding me?!**

 **uh uh uhhh *hand hover above delete button***

 **mnokuma: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **well that's all folks!**

 **monomi: bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 2: boy's life of despair (trial)

**monokuma: LET THE TRIAL BEGINS!**

 **calm you claws down will ya?**

* * *

 **courtroom**

 _CLASS TRIAL_

 _ALL RISE!_

"now let's begin the class trial! you know the drill! found the one who's guilty or perish!" monokuma said

"first off let's discuss the murder weapon.." monokuma said

"why? we already know the murder weapon.." junko said

"we do?" yasuhiro asked

"*facepalm* you idiot it's the bloody dumbbell on the crime scene.." junko said

yasuhiro then though about it

"oh yea" yasuhiro said grinning

"idiot..." junko said

"also the wound on chihiro head match the dumbbel.." kyoko said

"you check her wound?!" aoi said

"that's gross!" hifumi said

"it's obvious on who killed her" byakuya said

"we do?!" kiyotaka asked

"it was genocide jack!" byakuya said

the whole room just dead pan at him

"genocide jack the brutal serial killer? really byakuya?" leon asked with a deadpan expression

"believe it or not but he may be right" frisk said

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled except makoto,byakuya,kyoko and celeste

"are you saying there's a serial killer among us?!" mondo asked

"GAHHHH ONE PSYCHOPATH IS ENOUGH WHY THERE MUST BE ANOTHER ONE?!" hifumi yelled

"but-but you have no proof right?" aoi asked

"there is proof.." makoto said

everyone then stare at makoto

"there is a file about genocide jack on the file in the archive room at the library.." makoto asked

"the archive was filled with secret information of every major crime that happen in japan.." byakuya said

"in the file there is a file about genocide jack.." frisk said

"it contained all the details about genocide jack murders... but one thing is particularly about the case" byakuya said

"it's the word 'bloodlust' right?" leon asked

byakuya then nod

"it was toko fukawa!" byakuya said

"eekkkkk!" toko screeches

"toko? are you sure it's her?" kiyotaka asked

"toko is genocide jack? ha ha ha that is funny!" junko said laughing

"there is proof" byakuya said

"then show us the proof already!" leon said

"in the file there was something particular about genocide jack" byakuya said

"what is it?" sakura asked

"that genocide jack have Dissociative identity disorder.." byakuya said

"multiple identity is that what you're saying?" kyoko asked

"that is right so what do you say now? toko fukawa?" byakuya asked

"but-but you promise to keep it a secret..." toko said in silent

"i never promise something like that.. you just foolish enough to tell me" byakuya said

toko then screamed and then fainted

"wait for it" byakuya said

suddenly toko jumped up

but her appearence changes now her eyes is red and her tongue stick out

 _"so this is genocide jack move aside frisk!" chara said_

frisk then drop her head

"you looking for me?!" toko asked

"t-toko?" kiyotaka asked

"i'm not toko!" she yelled "i am the ultimate high school killer! genocide jill!" she said

"oh please you are annoying" frisk said

frisk looked up and see that her face change as well

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" jill asked

"i said you are annoying! are you deaf?" chara said in sarcastic tone

"i will cut out that tongue of yours!" jill yelled

"oh please you against me? HA! it will be like stomping a cockroaches with a boot.." she said

"WHY YOU!" jill said angered

"is this the real toko?" sakura asked

"GAHHH SHE'S SCARY!" hifumi yelled

"wh-what the hell is this?!" leon asked

"there should be enough proof for you" byakuya said "the one who killed chihiro" byakuya asked

"oh please her?! cmon i though you were smarter than that!" chara said

"huh?" makoto asked

"a childish killer like her wouldn't commit this murder.." chara said

"who are you calling childish?!" jill asked

"you" chara said

"GRRRRRRRRR" jill growled

"wh-what are you saying?" aoi asked

"oh please jill maybe a serial killer but there is one proof that she's not the killer.." chara said

"and what would that be?" byakuya asked

"eh even you don't know?!" chara asked "is everyone here is a bloody idiot?!" chara asked

"what did you say?!" mondo asked

"oh yea i forgot you din't take a look at the case file... that prove how much useless you are.." chara said

then makoto jolted like he was struck by lightning

"wait you are talking about her victims are you?" makoto asked

"finally someone who have a brain for change!" chara said

"wh-what are you saying?" sakura asked

"in the genocide jack file all the kills was a man never a girl.." makoto said

"hmm that is true i never killed any girl only cute boys.." jill said

"see? childish" chara said

"that mean she's not the killer?" aoi asked

"the modus match the crime scene perfectly there is no doubt that she is the killer..." byakuya said

"no not all the modus match! in the file all of the victims are stabbed to death... but in this case the victim was hit by a blunt object" makoto said

"that is right so let me fill you in scrub..." jill said

"scrub?!" byakuya asked

"i always use my scissors no exception... it's like a chef picking his ingredient..." jill said

"again killing is not a dish you serve dummy" chara said

"and ussually the victim is stuck to a wall with scissors but in this case the victim is tied up.." makoto said

"how is that a proof?! she might change modus cause she was out of scissors!" junko said

"AHEM!" jill said picking something out from her pockets

"TA DA!" she yelled with scissors in her hands

"WAHHHHH! SHE'S FULLY ARMED!" hifumi yelled

"i never leave my house without my scissors" jill said

"so you always brought your weapon of murder everywhere? god you are predictable.." chara said

"but you could be killing for survival right?" aoi asked

"pfttt of course not" jill said

"childish killer like her only murder for fun she is predictable" chara said

"SHUT UP!" jill yelled

"or what?" chara asked

"but only you can perform the crucificion right? that information is only for the eyes of the police!" kiyotaka said

"my my you are just a gang without a brain..." chara said

"ghhhhh!" mondo growled

"there is a case file sitting on the archive that's my hint.." chara said

"chara why are you helping us?" celeste asked

"well BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE TO THIS SCRUB WHO CALL HERSELF GENOCIDE JILL!" chara yelled

"say that one more time i dare you!" jill said in anger

"scrub! scrub! scrub! scrub~~~~" chara yelled in a happy tone

"GAHHHHH USSUALLY I ONLY KILL CUTE GUYS BUT FOR YOU I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION! CAN I KILL HER?!" jill asked

"no killing on class trials!" monokuma answered

"darnit!" jill said

"wait there is one person who can immitate the killing.." makoto said

"wh-who is it?" kiyotaka asked

"it's byakuya.." makoto said

"what make you say that?" kyoko asked

"because for the last few days he always in the library reading those files..." makoto said

"that mean he can copycat genocide jack modus!" sakura said

"beside the rope that was used to bound her was an extension cord right?" yasuhiro asked

"and the extension cord from the library is missing!" aoi said

"so what? now you are going to accuse me for the murder?" byakuya asked in a calm tone

"why is he so calm?" makoto though

the makoto remember something

* * *

 **flashback**

"huh? weird " sakura mutter examining the rug beneath the sports equipment

"what is it?" makoto asked

"i remember that i spilled a protein coffee here yesterday.." sakura said "but today it is sparkling clean like nothing happened..." sakura said

"dirty rug.." makoto though

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"posters..." makoto though

* * *

 **flashback**

"hey it's just me or this poster doesn't seem to fit here?" junko asked pointing at the bloody poster of a sexy woman on the wall

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"wait what if the crime scene are switched?" makoto asked

"s-switched?" leon asked

"tell me isn't it weird that the boy band poster was put in the male changing room.. while the girl changing room have a picture of a sexy woman posing?" makot asked

"that is weird.. but how did chihiro enter the male changing room?" yasuhiro asked

"it is simple... chihiro was a boy.." kyoko said

"WHAT?!" everyone the room asked except chara and kyoko

"chihiro was a boy?" leon asked

"YUP! chihiro was a trap!" monokuma said

"ghhhh a crossdresser that's even more cuter! i shoulda kill him!" jill said

"you are hopeless" chara said

"but that doesn't clear byakuya from suspicion!" junko said

"no byakuya couldn't known" makoto said

"what make you say that?" leon asked

"because he was shocked just like the rest of you.." kyoko said

"and the killer would have known cause he was killed at the male changing room.." makoto said

"hmph looks like you found out alright i'm not the killer... i only found it at the girls changing room and decide to pose her" byakuya said

"so you're just messing with us?!" mondo asked

"wh-why should we believe you?!" kiyotaka asked

"it doesn't matter you believe me or not.." byakuya said

"he's right we better think of the culprit first.." kyoko said

"tch alright.." mondo said

"well then first thing of questions how did the murderer enter the boys and the girl bathroom?" celeste asked

"i found the handbook of the deceased sayaka maizono.." kyoko said

"that means that someone could take it and then use it to enter the girls bathroom?" yasuhiro asked

"it is possible.." kyoko said

"but isn't lending a handbook is against school regulations?" hifumi asked

"but borrowing from the dead is not lending isn't it?" monokuma asked

"so someone could go get the handbook without worries..." sakura said

"so the killer is one of the boys?" aoi asked

"but they are no leads left to who was at the gym last night.." leon said

"huh? what?" frisk asked

"frisk? you're back?" makoto asked

"i manage to get control over her.. and about no leads left i have one.." frisk said

"what is it?" kiyotaka asked

"celeste if you would..." frisk said

"hmm ah yes i remember.." celeste said

"remember what?" mondo asked

"i saw chihiro last night at the storage room..." celeste said

"really?!" aoi asked

"yes and he was in a hurry with a gym bag in his hands.." celeste said

* * *

 **celeste testimony**

 **storage room**

"hmm where is the tea?" she wonders

jsut then chihiro walked by

"chihiro? what are you doing?" celeste asked

"ah celeste sorry but i gotta go" chihiro said

celeste then look at the gym bag with a blue tracksuit sticking out of it

"going to training i see?" celeste asked

chihiro blushed and then run away

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"it was at 1.30 PM i saw here.." celeste said

"huh that explains it... he was meeting someone at the gym to train together.." makoto said

"but what was he doing with a track suit?" aoi asked

"well it could be anyone tracksuit.." yasuhiro said

"it's not me this time i was fast asleep last night.." leon said

"it wasn't me either.." hifumi said

"huh? anybody could wearing the blue tracksuit chihiro was wearing.." mondo said

just then kyoko,frisk and makoto notice something

"wait a second..." frisk said

"ehh what is it?" mondo asked

"i see you two caught it too..." kyoko said

"mondo how did you know chihiro tracksuit color? celeste din't ell us the color.." makoto asked

mondo was shocked when makoto asked that

"look like mondo just dug his own grave..." byakuya said

"so it was a bluff... well played" celeste said

"let me make the scene again" makoto said

* * *

 **closing argument**

 **chihiro went to the storage room to take supplies for his training**

 **celeste see him and he runs away**

 **he meet the one guy who know his secret the killer**

 **then after that the killer hit him with the dumbbell**

 **after finishing the deed he switch the crime scene**

 **to obscure evidence**

 **once he is done byakuya saw the body**

 **he made that genocide jack was behind his murder**

 **after the killer finishes he dump chihiro handbook for precautions**

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"isn't that right mondo owada?!" makoto said

mondo din't answer

"tch look like you found out..." mondo said

"huh? why is he so calm?" frisk though

"cmon then vote already get on with it.." mondo said

"WAIT!" kiyotaka yelled

"what is it now?" byakuya asked

"it wasn't him..." kiyotaka said

"what are you saying of course it was him!" aoi said

"no not him... but i am!" kiyotaka said

"bro do-" mondo said

"I KILLED CHIHIRO!" he yelled

"wh-what are you saying?" junko asked

"bro what are you doing?!" mondo asked

"no i have to attone it i can't let my brother took it" kiyotaka said "it happen like this.." kiyotaka said

* * *

 **kiyotaka testimony**

 _yesterday night mondo invite me to train at the changing room thanks to the equipment_

 _after a while chihiro show up_

 _at first i was shocked_

 _so we train together_

 _then.._

"hey i'm thirsty you guys want something?" mondo asked

"no" kiyotaka said

"i'll pass" chihiro said

"suit yourself.." mondo said exiting the room

 _it was only me and chihiro and then suddenly an urge crawl on me_

 _an urge to kill_

 _then it happened_

 _mondo then walked in_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Mondo yelled grabbing his collar and pinning him to a wall

"i-i don't know what happen.." kiyotaka said

mondo then punch the wall next ot kiyotaka

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN IF EVERYONE KNOW?!" mondo asked

 _both of us argue for quiet a while_

"listen just help me move the crime scene okay?" mondo asked

"why?"kiyotaka asked

"TO PRESERVE HIS HONOR OF COURSE! WE ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOW ABOUT IT!" mondo yelled

kiyotaka then nod and help mondo took off the poster and rug

 _after we manage to switch it_

"now you go back to your room!" mondo said

"but what about you?!" kiyotaka asked

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM" he yelled

 _and that's how it happened..._

* * *

 **back to the trial**

"so that's what happened.." sakura said

mondo then walked toward kiyotaka

"WHY?! WHY THE HELL YOU TELL THEM?!" mondo said grabbing his collar

"b-because we are brothers and brothers take care of each other.." kiyotaka said

"after that mondo dispose of the other evidence" kyoko said

"well then i think the voting can start who will you choose? will you choose right or will you choose wrong?" monokuma yelled

* * *

the students then vote

and the results of the vote is...

Kiyotaka Ishimaru!

"puhuhuhuhuhuhuh you are right again 2 times in a row!" monokuma said

everyone just stay silence

"i am sorry everyone.." kiyotaka said

"well let's get on with it shall we?!" monokuma said with a hammer in his hand

"oh yea just in case!" monokuma said

a chain then wrap around frisk feet

"what the?" frisk asked

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" he yelled

* * *

 **execution place**

kiyotaka was standing there with cahins around him and a machine behind him

then suddenly the light went on revealing he was ontop of a bus with monokumas cheering him and confetti raining down

 **the assasination of prime minister kiyotaka ishimaru!**

it was strapped to kiyotaka body he can't move his body only his hand which was moved by the machine

when suddenly a red dot popped up at his leg

it then move it's way to the head

in the end of the road he see a monokuma with a sniper rifle

he closes his eye as the red dot finally manage to get to his forehead

and then...

BOOM

the sound of gunshot making the monokumas run away

but at the top of the bus was...

kiyotaka body with a 1 shot to the head as the machine keep on waving his hand

* * *

 **courtroom**

"phuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu well then that concludes today class trial!" monokuma said as the chain warpped around frisk feet is released

"kiyotaka..." aoi said

"ghhhhh I WILL KILL YOU!" mondo yelled

"you want to try please come!" monokuma said preparing his claws

mondo was about to charge at him but then frisk grab his shoulder

"he is not worthit.." frisk said

"all of this is because of him kiyotaka died because of him!" mondo yelled

"and you will die fighting against him is that how you want to repay kiyotaka after what he done?" frisk asked

frisk words startled mondo and then he lower his fist

"puuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu scared huh?" monokuma said

"huh look like one more down.." byakuya said

"our friend just died! and you think this is a game?!" aoi asked

"puhuhuhuhu look like the two of us can be good friends..." monokuma said

"don't mistaken after i get out of here the first thing i do is find you and then kill you" byakuya said

"eh! look like we are not going to be friends at all..." monokuma said

the whole room went silence as the elevator arrived

"bye bye now and have a good night!" monokuma said

monokuma laughter echos through the elevator as it ascend up

* * *

 **monokuma: YES DESPAIR!**

 **let's leave him for now...**

 **there finally done!**

 **sorry if it feel rushed tho my time window is pretty limited**

 **i want to say: thanks for reading**

 **bye!**

 **monomi: BYE!**


	9. chapter : stand tall heroes (daily)

***looking at reviews***

 **monokuma: who the heck is nicol bolas?!**

 **he seem to be some sort of dragon on a game (AN: i have no idea i just read about him on the internet XD)**

 **monomi: d-dragon?**

 **yup**

 **monokuma: *come up with a machine gun and helm*bring it!**

 **...**

 **where did you get that?**

* * *

 **after the class trial**

 **dorm**

everyone was going back to their rooms

just as frisk open her door when she realise something in her pocket

"huh?"

she then took it out from her pocket

it was a key..

she then remember it

* * *

 **flashback**

"here!" chihiro said giving her a key with the number 11 on it

"huh a key?" frisk asked

"just in case something happened to me i want you to open the 11th locker at the bathhouse.." chihiro said

"why?" frisk asked

"i just got a bad feeling tonight... i give it to you cause i trust you..." chihiro said

"wh-what's wrong?" frisk asked

"i-i gotta go! see ya!" he said running away

"huh" frisk said looking at the key

* * *

 **back to the present**

frisk just stare at the key in her hands

"11th locker.." frisk mutter

she looked around to see everyone was already in their rooms

"guess i should check it" frisk said walking away from her room door

* * *

 **bathhouse**

inside was hot like an oven

frisk then look at the lockers number and then see number 11 on one of them

"this must be it..." frisk said

she then insert the key and turn it

"what do you want to show me chihiro?" frisk asked

as frisk open the locker

she see a green dim light inside

"hello!" chihiro voice said from inside the locker

"GAHH!" frisk screamed

"oh sorry did i scare you?" it asked

frisk then continue to open the locker

it was the laptop with chihiro face on it

"ch-chihiro?" frisk asked

"huh? " it asked

frisk then pick the laptop out from the locker

"maybe i need to type in.." frisk wonders

"chihiro?" frisk typed

"hm? oh you must be reffering to master..." it said

"master?" frisk wonder

"who are you?" frisk typed

"i am alter ego a learning AI. i am the creation of chihiro fujisaki my master.. nice to meet you!" it said in a happy tone tilting it's head

"creation?" frisk wondered

"i was created by master to collect data files from this device... you wouldn't believe how tight the security here.." it said tilting it's head

"i am sorry to ask but where is my master?" it asked

frisk then fall in silence and with a sigh she typed

"he went to a better place..." she typed

alter ego then seem to be struck by grief

"i-i see.." it said

"sorry to be the bearer of bad news..." frisk typed

"i am prepared for the worst outcome but then if he passes away you must be frisk right?" it asked

frisk seem to be shocked

"how did you know?" frisk typed

"master said if anything happen to him.. you will be the first one to found me..." it said

"he did?" frisk typed

alter ego nod

"he said that he can only trust you for the time being..." it said

frisk then smile

they talk to each other for hours

"he he it's fun talking to you frisk.." it said

"you're fun too!" frisk typed

frisk then took a look at the clock and see that it already 10.00 PM

"i better get back to my room.." frisk typed

"i understand i will keep cracking through those files!" alter ego said

"keep up the good work!" frisk typed

"*nod* i will!" it said

the screen then turn off

frisk put the laptop back to the locker and locked it

she then walk to her room with a smile in her face

"i have to tell the other's... soon..." she mutters

* * *

 **the next day...**

 **dining hall**

everyone was already gathered there as frisk enter the room well except for byakuya and toko

"so what do we do now?" aoi asked

"if a class trial is done the 3rd floor is supposed to be open right?" leon asked

"maybe we should see what's on the 3rd floor?" sakura asked

"yea let's go" frisk said

they all then walked out of the dining hall

* * *

 **3rd floor (AN (authors note): i am too lazy zzzzz)**

 **Frisk POV**

the 3rd floor was filled with more rooms

one of them is a entertainment room

the next one is an art room and behind it was a supply room

and then a psychic lab inside of it was a air purifier according to monokuma

and a supply room to the back

we din't see a way out so we decide it was enough for today and went back to our room

i check on alter ego before i went to bed

he seems to be okay

* * *

 **the next day...**

 **dining hall**

"still no way out in the 3rd floor..." leon said

"what the hell? we have been stuck for like a few days should the police be worried?" junko asked

"let me tell you what i will do after we get out of here i will find whoever control that bear! and i will beat the living out of him!" mondo said

just then a tv turned on with monokuma in it

"all of you come to the gym now!" monokuma yelled

then it turned off

"what is it now?" yasuhiro asked

"he will probably give us another motive.." celeste said

then they all walked toward the gym

* * *

 **gym**

when the rest enter the room they see byakuya and toko already waiting

"woah those two are quick.." junko said

"i-is toko back to normal?" hifumi asked

"yes and look like sneezing is the trigger point" byakuya said

"sneezing?" aoi asked

"well well look like everyone is here!" monokuma voice said

and as usual monokuma appeared out of nowhere

"AHEM before i start today announcement first off i want to sing a song i made for you all..." monokuma said

just then a mic pop out from the ground to monokuma paw and waffles started falling from the skies

"what the hell?!" mondo asked

monokuma started singing:

 _are you ready?!  
let's GOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _oh it's been so hard  
living with the things i done to you~_

 _my paws are getting sweaty~~  
thinking of the despairs i've handed to you~~~_

 _oh there is a bear in the back  
as a matter of fact!  
whose eye are red as a sun!_

 _and the rabbit in the corner!  
let no one ignore her!  
cause she think she's the valorous one!_

 _OHHH YEAAAAAA_

 _it shaped like lightning!  
now everybody fighting's  
and the waffles are falling!  
in the midst of the mauling!  
_

 _yeah! yeah! yeah! yeah! yeah!_

 _and the bear in the back said  
"everyone attack!"  
and it turned into a despair blitz!_

 _and the rabbit in the corner said  
"boy i wanna warn you.. it turned to a despair blitz!"_

 _despair blitz!  
despair blitz!  
despair blitz!  
despair blitz!_

 **"why are we hearing this?" makoto asked sweatdropping**

 _it's! it's! despair blitz!  
it's! it's! despair blitz!  
it's! it's! despair blitz!  
YEAH!  
it's a despair blitz!_

then suddenly a knife hit monokuma head destroying him

"God! just shut up already!" chara said

"thank you!" toko said

"i think my ears is bleeding..." yasuhiro said

"ohhh my head is spinning.." hifumi said

"god that song was horrible..." aoi said

"worst than my bad photoshoots..." junko cringed

"now back to my sleep..." chara said turning back to frisk

then another monokuma appear from nowhere

"aww you din't let me finish my song and you break one of the school regulations!" monokuma said

"oh please just cut to the point.." byakuya said

"fine.. you guys are no fun at all" he said

just then mountain of money drop infront of monokuma

"casue no one is killing each other i decide to up the stakes!" monokuma said

"by money?!' leon asked

"correct! so now if someoe graduate they will get 10 million yen!" monokuma said

"ha! like someone would kill for money!" mondo said

"he's right!" aoi said

"human lives can't be bought by money!" sakura said

"puhuhuhuhuhuhu let's let time be the judge yes? that is all goodbye!" monokuma said as he and the pile of money dissappear

"h-hey no one would kill for money right?" yasuhiro asked

"we can't say for sure... as i said before all of this is just a game..." byakuya said

"stop saying that this is a game!" aoi said

"yea it's not funny" junko said

the others then started walking out from the gym

"wait" kyoko said

"what is it?" mondo asked

"before we went back i want to ask frisk a question..." she said

"hm?" frisk asked

"who are you meeting at the bathhouse?" kyoko asked

this question shocked frisk

the other was startled at kyoko question

"frisk what is the meaning of this?" sakura asked

frisk then take a deep sigh

"i think it's better to show you.." frisk said

"lead the way.." kyoko said

* * *

 **bathhouse**

frisk then open the locker with her key

once she opens it and everyone sees it

"good morning!" alter ego greeted

"GH-GHOST!" hifumi yelled

"the power of christ compels you! the power of christ compels you! the power of christ compels you!" yasuhiro chanted making weird gestures

all of them just stare at them both awkwardly

"guys it's not a ghost.." aoi said sweatdropping

them both then calmed down and see that it was a laptop

"oh it was a laptop.." yasuhiro said smirking and rubbing his head

"idiot" junko said

"hello everyone it is nice to meet you! and good morning to you frisk!" it said

"this is alter ego a self learning AI... chihiro made him to crack the files that are in this laptop.."frisk said

"hmm i see this is chihiro greatest achievement.." kyoko said

"wh-what do you mean?" makoto asked

"din't you know? chihiro got his title of the ultimate progammer thanks to this AI he made.." kyoko said

"i-i see" makoto said

kyoko then grab the laptop from the locker and put it at her lap

everyone then surround kyoko

"frisk. how did you know about alter ego?" kyoko asked

"... before chihiro went to the changing room he give me the key to the locker.." frisk said

"hmm" kyoko said

she then start typing

"what are your progress in cracking the files?" kyoko typed

"it's still far from finishing the files here have a tough security..." alter ego said

"i am sorry for your loss" kyoko typed

"huh? oh you are talking about master.." alter ego said

the whole room went silence

"i am sad that master is gone... but i have frisk to help me!" he said breaking the silence

the whole room seem turn to frisk when they hear that

"why are you so sure with frisk?" kyoko typed

"because if the worst happened to master he said frisk will help me! and that she can be trusted..." frisk said

"so that's why.." kyoko mutter

"can i borrow it?" mondo asked with a dead tone

kyoko then give the laptop to him

mondo then start typing

"do you hate me? for not stopping chihiro murder?" he typed

"huh? oh i see.. you feel responsible are you?" it asked

then suddenly alter ego changed face to kiyotaka face

"bro why are you feeling responsible?" it asked

"huh? kiyotaka?" mondo asked

"ha ha ha you forget what you said when we are together arent you?" it asked "a true men will never let the weight of his responsibility drop him!" it said

"k-kiyotaka.." mondo said

"ha ha ha don't worry! as i said before: a bond between man is stronger than blood! that's why you must face foward and let the past be past!" it said

mondo just stare at it

"ha ha ha don't worry bro even when i'm gone my spirit will be with you always! remember that!" it said

then his face turn back to chihiro's

"that's all i can do based on the information given by master to me about .." it said

mondo finger then move again

"i am feeling better thank you.." he typed

"i am glad i could be of service!" alter ego said

mondo then nod

"here kyoko..." he said giving the laptop back to kyoko

mondo then walked out

"mondo where are you going?" frisk asked

"i need some time to think.." he said walking away

"i think he is feeling better now..." makoto said

kyoko finger then started typing again

"keep on cracking those files" kyoko typed

"of course! oh and i found this!" it said showing a picture

it is a picture of leon,mondo and chihiro smiling

leon face turn to an angry expression

"WHAT THE HELL?! I NEVER TAKE THAT PHOTO!" leon yelled

"yell harder and let everybody at the whole school hear you" sakura said

"s-sorry... but seriously i never remember taking that photo..." he said scratching his head

"i bet mondo don't know either..." frisk said

"maybe chihiro is alive?" aoi wonders

"impossible we have check the body and we are sure he is dead" byakuya said

"then how did this picture is taken?" celeste asked

"this just lead to more questions than answer we should leave it for now" kyoko said

"i-i agree.." makoto said

"but why does chihiro put it here?" aoi asked

"there something different about this room..." kyoko said

"i realise it too there are no cameras here..." frisk said

"that mean the mastermind don't know about alter ego?" hifumi asked

"that is true.." kyoko said

"well i think we better get back to our room before the mastermind notice some thing was up" sakura said

kyoko then put the laptop back to the locker and locked it

the other's nod and started walking back to their rooms

kyoko and frisk were the last one to leave

"frisk..i want you to hang onto this" kyoko said giving her the key

"why?" frisk asked

"chihiro trusted you... and so does alter ego so that's make you responsible for it do you understand?" kyoko asked

frisk then nod

"excellent i will leave the rest to you.." kyoko said walking away

frisk then put the key to her pocket

* * *

 **later that night...**

 **frisk room**

someone was opening the door very slowly

after managing to open the door the mysterious person was about to touch frisk pocket when suddenly his arm was grabbed by frisk

"HELLO!" chara greeted opening her red eyes

the mysterious person the stumble and run away closing the door

"hahahahahahahaha it's always funny seeing them run.." chara said before going to to sleep again

* * *

 **the next day**

 **frisk room**

 **5.00 AM**

frisk wake up because of chara bugging

 _"hey frisk someone tries to steal that key of your's yesterday night but i scare them away.. you can thank me later by giving me a chocolate bar" chara said_

frisk ignored her

"i better go check on alter ego.." she though

frisk then get out of her room and walked to the bathhouse

* * *

 **bathhouse**

as soon as frisk enter the bath house she see hifumi lock picking the locker

"HIFUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" frisk yelled

"GYAHHHHH! i am so sorry! please forgive me! i just want to talk to her!" hifumi said as he begged

frisk then facepalmed

"you could just tell me..." frisk said

"eh?" hifumi asked

frisk then open the locker and take the laptop out

she then turn it on

"huh? oh good morning frisk!" alter ego greeted

her finger then fly above the keyboards

"here is hifumi yamada he want to talk to you.." frisk typed

"eh?" it asked

frisk then give the laptop to hifumi

hifumi starting to sit down and start typing

frisk just sit and look at him typing

 **30 minutes later...**

kyoko walked in to see the 2 of them with alter ego

"oh hi kyoko!" frisk greeted

"what is going on here?" kyoko asked

"hifumi wanted to talk to alter ego so i let him.." frisk said

"i see but please next time you want to unlock the locker please ask for my permission first.." kyoko said

"i'm sorry" frisk said

hifumi then look at kyoko

"i'm sorry too i got carried away talking to her.." hifumi said

"i will let it slide for now..." kyoko said

"thank you.." frisk said

"thanks kyoko.." hifumi said putting the laptop back to the locker and close it

hifumi then exit the bathhouse

"if somehting like this happens again i will take that key off your hands.." kyoko said

"u-understood" frisk said

kyoko then walked away

"kyehahahaha!" a voice laughing somewhere

 _"i know that voice where ever i go move aside frisk!" chara said_

* * *

 **7.00 am**

 **makoto room**

makoto wake up thanks to monokuma announcement

just then he hear knocking on the door

he walked up to the door and open it

it was aoi

"makoto! quick you got to come to the dining hall there's a killing happening!" she yelled shocking him

the both run to the dining hall

* * *

 **dining hall**

makoto burst in

inside he see 2 figure was fighting with knife and scissors with everyone watching

"god why can't you just die?!" jill asked

"pfftttt got killed by you? oh please" chara said smirking with a knife in her hand

"just shut up!" jill yelled attacking chara

chara dodge it and jill attack break a chair

after the chair broke monokuma suddenly appeared

"hey you are breaking school property!" monokuma said

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled hitting monokuma breaking him again

"there are no stopping them aren't there?" leon asked sweatdropping

"well you are welcome to try.." junko said

"even i cant stop them.." monokuma said appearing behind them

They all just sweatdropped seeing them

Them both fight for a long time till suddenly Jill sneezed turning her back to Toko

"Awwww she's back to normal..."chara said turning back to frisk

"Wh-what happened?" Toko asked

"Look like jill and chara fight" frisk said looking around the wrecked dining hall

"Are you two done?!" Monokuma asked

"Yea pretty much..." frisk said

"NOW ALL OF YOU CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" Monokuma yelled as he give everyone there a broom

"Do we have to?" Junko asked sweatdropped

After cleaning up the dining hall...

"The next time you break school properties the punishment will be severe!" Monokuma said

* * *

 **later**

 **makoto room**

Makoto was walking out from his room after he hear a knocking

it was yasuhiro

"Oi makoto you want to take a morning dip? Cmon i'm in the mood..." he said

Makoto was about to object but then realized what is yasuhiro talking about

"Well i think a dip is good enough" makoto said

"Alright then let's go!" He said grabbing makoto hand

* * *

 **bathhouse**

Makoto walked in seeing everyone already gathered around and feel a bad aura around them

everyone was gathered looking at the locker where alter ego was suppose to be opened

"where is alter ego?!" makoto asked

"we walked in to check on him but the locker was opened.." leon said

"and alter ego was gone.." celeste said

"it must be frisk who took it!" junko accused

"no... it wasn't frisk. the door was forced open." kyoko said examining the locker

all of them take a good look at it and see that the wood is broken by force

"okay then it must be hifumi who took it!" leon said

"WH-WHY ME?!" hifumi asked

"cause you are the only one who is obssesed with it.." mondo said

"no it wasn't hifumi he was with me and aoi all this time.." sakura said

"could it be that there a traitor among us?" byakuya asked

"a traitor?" aoi asked

"someone working with the mastermind.. to keep the game rolling..." byakuya said

"is that even possible?" frisk asked

"don't listen to him he just being pessimist like he ever been.." junko said

"i'm just telling you the harsh truth" byakuya said

"could it be true?" makoto thought

just then monokuma nightly announcement came on

"guess we must start the search tomorrow.." kyoko said

"i agree.." celeste said

suprisingly the tv turned on again with monokuma in it

"ah yes i forgot there will be a blackout tonight but don't worry it will be only for 10 minutes that is all!" monokuma said from the tv

"b-blackout?" celeste asked

and with that they all go back to their prespective room

* * *

 **the next day**

 **dining hall**

frisk walked in only to see sakura,aoi,makoto,yasuhiro and kyoko there

"uhhh where is everybody?" frisk asked

"that what we are worried about" aoi said

"maybe we should look for the others" makoto said

"i agree aoi you take the 3rd floor, sakura the 2nd floor, makoto and frisk 1st floor, and i will look around the dorm area" kyoko said

"hey hey what about me?" yasuhiro asked

"you stay here incase someone come back" kyoko said

"so i am chop liver huh?" he asked in a dead tone

"ok let's go" sakura said

* * *

later all of them was split up and was looking for the missing students

frisk and makoto looked around the first floor but was interrupted with aoi screaming

"it's aoi!" frisk said running toward the source of the sound

"h-hey wait!" makoto said following her

 **3rd floor**

frisk saw aoi and sakura infront of the entertainment room door

"aoi what's wrong?" frisk asked with makoto coming up behind her

"i found celeste.." aoi said

they ran inside to see celeste holding her shoulder and a hammer next to her

"celeste are you okay?" makoto asked

"i'm okay but the killer grabbed hifumi" celeste said

"what?" sakura asked

"here i manage to get the pic of the killer thanks to hifumi camera.." celeste said giving them a camera

the 4 of them looked at the camera and see a mecha hero grabbing hifumi

"what the heck?" aoi asked

celeste nod

"we better look for him" makoto said followed by the nod of 3 others

"i saw him being dragged to the 2nd floor!" celeste said

the group then run down to the 2nd floor

 **2nd floor**

as soon as they reach the 2nd floor they see toko and byakuya together

"oh it's you two again" frisk frowned

"what is with all the commotion?" byakuya asked

"we are looking for hifumi you two seen them?" celeste asked

"no" byakuya said

 _"i smell blood it's from the library.." chara said_

frisk then run to the library followed by the rest of them

* * *

 **ibrary**

frisk open the door and see hifumi on the ground covered in blood with a bloodied hammer next to him with the number 2 on it

"hifumi!" aoi yelled running up to him

"are you okay?" she asked

hifumi then open his eyes

"ugh my head.." he said getting up

"hifumi! you're okay!" aoi said hugging him

"who hit you?" makoto asked

"it was justice robo" hifumi said

"justice robo?" aoi asked

"ow i can't think straight my head hurt so much.." he said

"go to the nursery room you will be safe there" celesta said

hifumi then exit the library and make way to the nursery room

" we still need to find the others.." sakura said

"i suggest splitting up so we can cover more ground." celeste said

"good idea!" frisk said

then they all exit the room

* * *

 **2nd floor**

frisk was looking in the classrooms when suddenly..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

a bloodcurling scream ran through the school frisk recognize the voice

"celeste." frisk mutter before running toward the voice

* * *

 **3rd floor**

frisk run up to see celeste is there

"celeste what's wrong?" frisk asked

"i saw him the killer!" she said

soon afterwards the other joined

"you saw the killer? where?" sakura asked

"at the end of the hall! to the psychic lab!" she answered

then another bloodcurling scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"that's hifumi voice!" celeste said

"catching the killer is much more important!" byakuya said going to the psychic lab

"wait master!" toko said chasing after him

"for now we split into 2 group!" sakura said chasing them

"we should check on hifumi" frisk said

the 3 of them nod and ran downstair

* * *

 **1st floor**

 **nursery room**

as they enter the room they meet a horrible sight

it was hifumi dead on the floor with his head covered in blood and another bloodied hammer next to him with the number 3 on it

"h-hifumi.." aoi said in disbelief falling to her knee

"DING DONG body have been discovered and for your reward for finding the body is DUN DUN class trial! better be quick with your investigation puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu"

the body announcement from monokuma just ringed

"i-i am feeling kinda sick..." aoi said

"aoi are you okay? makoto and frisk find the others i will take aoi to the restroom" celeste said

makoto nod and then run to the 3rd floor

* * *

 **3rd floor**

"cmon they must be at the psychic lab!" frisk said running to the psychic lab with makoto behind her

 **psychic lab**

"guys where are you?!" makoto asked

"there in the storage room!" frisk pointed and run in

 **storage room**

frisk run in only to see another horrible scene

everyone was there surrounding someone

it was mondo body on the ground with blood all over his head and another bloody hammer at the scene with the number 4 on it

"m-mondo..." frisk mutter

"no not another one.."makoto said

"another one?" byakuya asked

"hifumi was killed in the nursery" makoto said

"WHAT?!" byakuya asked

just as he finish that sentence celeste burst into the room

"celeste?" sakura asked

"there is something you need to see" she said

* * *

 **1st floor**

 **nursery room**

the whole student stare at the now puddle of blood on the floor with hifumi body nowhere to be found

"wh-what the?! how did someone move a body that fast?!" makoto asked

"we went to the toilet for 1 minute and then we come back his body is already gone." aoi explained

frisk then look around

"uhh where's toko?" she asked

the other then realise that she is missing

"oh no we left her back at the storage room!" makoto said

all of them then run to the 3rd floor

* * *

 **psychic lab**

 **storage room**

the first one to enter is sakura and then she check on toko

"she's okay" she said

but then frisk notice something was off

"uhh guys where is mondo body?" frisk asked

everyone then turn their attention to the missing body

"hmph look like the killer manage to outsmart us" byakuya said

"w-what is going on?" aoi asked

"so who the one that did this crime is the one that doesn't have an alibi:kyoko,leon,yasuhiro and junko who is not present" byakuya asked

"wait! kyoko and yasuhiro is with us during the time celeste was attacked" frisk said

"well then that mean the ones who doesn't have an alibi is leon and junko then" byakuya said

toko then wake up

well more like jill is the one who wakes up

"HELLO!" she greeted

frisk was bracing herself for cahra but it never came

"uhm chara?" frisk asked

 _"i am too lazy at the moment... zzzzzzz" chara said_

frisk then take a relieve sigh

"well then i suggest we split up again and look for the missing bodies..." byakuya said

* * *

all of them then split up to various floor to look for them

frisk was looking through the 2nd floor when celeste walked to her

"we found them" she said

 **art room storage**

frisk walked to see another scene

it was hifumi body on the ground

"wh-who could have done this?" aoi asked putting hifumi head on her lap

aoi then started to cry and on one of the tear fall to hifumi face

then like a miracle his eyes opened

"ugh where am i?" hifumi said

"hifumi! who was it?! who attacked you?" aoi asked

"it was.. it was..."

hifumi then close his eyes

"NONONONONO HIFUMI! WHO DID IT?!" aoi asked in tears

"puuhuhuhuhuhuhuh another body have been found! the killer just got a double kill!"

monokuma announcement ring in all of their heads

"well then look like we have to investigate again..." byakuya said

their hand book then buzzed as the monokuma file is being uploaded to their handbooks

frisk took a deep sigh as she grab her handbook to look at the file

* * *

 **done!**

 **hey where is monokuma?**

 **monomi: he went outside shooitng his gun**

 **i-i see *sweatdrops***

 **BYE!**


	10. Rewrite (Author's note)

**hi there so this is a quick announcement for Hope and Determination**

 **now all of you probably know that this fanfic was hiatus for a very long time (my fault sorry :() well truth be told i was reading other fanfics to improve my writing (and mostly because im lazy XD) and also exploring other fandoms like other anime, other game etc etc. and when i relook the story i myself realize that it was not in good quality...**

 **and also to realize that this fanfic it's like my number one most viewed fanfic 0-0**

 **so in other word, i think im going to rewrite it now, now im not promising anything but i THINK my writing have improve (I THINK) and also seeing all those generous review really warm my heart thank you guys :3 (i want to make a heart but FF keep deleting it -_-)**

 **#youarethebest!**

 **so yea probably soon i will rewrite it but i don't know when because LIFE happens but yea i will try my best... BANZAI! and stay determined!**

 **CYA!**


End file.
